The Sweetest Sin
by DarkeArcanine
Summary: Do you have time for a story, friend? Perhaps you've heard young Naruto's story, or Sasuke Uchiha's tale. Have you heard the one about an adopted girl and her unrequited love? Most people laugh at me for getting myself into a mess with an S-ranked criminal, but I won't reveal the whole thing to you just yet. Just to prepare you, this isn't another happy love story. OCxObito
1. Chapter 1

_I will now try and finish a story! Pray for me! -_

_Apologies for any mistakes._

_I do not own Naruto. Just DJ._

* * *

_I stared out across the battlefield, surveying the ironically peaceful area. It seemed impossible that in a few minutes this place would be strewn with various bodies._

_Knowing what was coming ahead, I clenched my fists, drowning the regret I had with anger, anger that I was lied to and anger that none of my "comrades" had told me what was really happening._

_Anger at that horrible monster of a man…the one that had turned my life upside down._

_Long, straight, brown hair, blue eyes topped with the tip of my bangs, and a body that was nothing special, I proudly stand at a whopping 5'3. My black cape danced behind me, the Konoha leaf on it winking at the sky when it blows straight. I stretched in my standard ninja garb; blue shorts and a t-shirt over a longer fishnet shirt._

_Do you have time for a story, friend? _

_I'm sure you're as anxious about this war as I am. Would you like to know how cruel the ninja world can be? Perhaps you've heard young Naruto's story, or Sasuke Uchiha's tale. Both are sad._

_Have you heard the one about an adopted girl and her unrequited love? Most people laugh at me for getting myself into a mess with an S-ranked criminal, but I won't reveal the whole thing to you just yet. It takes time. Just to prepare you, this isn't a happy love story. In fact, you might as well call it a tragedy._

_What? You still want to hear it?_

_As you wish. I'm surprised you actually haven't run away yet. Well, sit back and relax while I reveal to you the story of my life._

_My sweetest sin._

_It all started when I was very young, my family had been sailing over to live in my father's homeland, Japan, when a storm capsized us, leaving me to drift along on a piece of driftwood for several days. When I landed on a shore, I was tired, wet, and hungry._

_I never saw my parents again._

_A boy found me there, In my opinion he couldn't off been less than ten years of age. His hair was short, black and spiky. A blue coat with orange accents covered the part of his torso I could see, and the last thing I remembered before passing out was a pair of obnoxious orange goggles._

* * *

"Hello? Hey, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes slowly to reveal a shock of hair brighter than the sun itself. Calm blue eyes blinked across from my own. I squeaked and attempted to back up, only to find myself tangled in bed sheets.

"Hey! Calm down. You're safe now, little one."

I turned to face the man in front of me. His yellow hair was distinctly cut, the front bangs coming down to his chin while the rest lay in a spiky mess. I tried to speak, only to find a sharp pain resonate through my throat.

"Here, have some water. You looked pretty dehydrated when Obito found you."

Deciding that the man was speaking truthfully, I gulped down the water he had handed me. A cooling sensation traveled down my throat, making me sigh in pleasure. I noticed several things hooked up to my arm and realized I was at the hospital.

I then decided to speak, "Thank you. Where are mommy and daddy?"

A look of pity crossed his face. "You were the only one we found. Can you tell us what happened?"

My little mind thought back to what happened. As I brought up the memory of the ship, tears sprung to my eyes. "A storm. Mommy was telling me to get to the lifeboat so we could leave. It was very loud. I crawled to it but there was a huge flash and I fell into the water."

The man nodded slowly. "That would make sense. I'll report what happened to the Hokage then."

He seemed to remember something and spoke once more. "Oh! By the way, my name is Minato."

I nodded. "My name is DJ."

"No surname?"

I frowned. "It's hard to remember."

Minato nodded. "Kakashi, watch her while I go report this."

I looked beyond my new friend to the boy leaning against the wall behind him. Spiky gray hair stuck up in a mess, a headband wrapping around his forehead. A black mask covered his lower face.

"…Fine." He seemed bored.

I watched in wonder as Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Kakashi seemed to notice my amazement and snorted in amusement.

"Why do you wear that mask?"

Kakashi blinked in surprise at my question. "I like to cover my face."

"Why?"

"…I don't like to show it."

"Why?"

The boy ignored me and continued staring at the wall. I pouted at his lack of amusement and continued to sip my water.

"Where am I?"

"Konoha." He replied, not taking his eyes of the wall.

"What's that?"

He blinked at me. "Where are you from exactly?"

"Somewhere across the ocean. My daddy came from a place called Konoha and said he wanted to come back."

Kakashi sighed. "This is a village for training ninja."

"Ninja?"

"Look, Minato-sensei will explain it to you when he gets back."

"Sensei?"

Kakashi groaned and covered his face. At this time, a new distraction tumbled into the room.

"Kakashi! Hey!"

A boy tumbled into the room. Black spiky hair stuck up with a matching headband like Kakashi's. Orange goggles sat on top of his head, matching his blue and orange clothing.

Kakashi glared at the new kid. "Obito. Shut up."

Obito ignored him and walked over to me. "Hey there! I'm Obito! Obito Uchiha!"

I blinked, confused. "…I'm DJ."

"That's a weird name."

"So is yours!"

Obito frowned. "Is not."

"Is too."

_"Is not!_"

"_Is too!_"

"Shut up! Both of you!"

We looked to Kakashi. He was glaring at us with an intense look, as if willing us to explode.

Obito frowned. "Fun-sucker."

I giggled as Kakashi's glare intensified. "Are you a ninja too, Obito-san?"

"Why yes!" He straightened his goggles. "I'm going to be the Hokage, actually!"

"What's a Hokage?"

"The strongest ninja ever!"

I gaped. "Woah…"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No you're not Obito. Stop lying to the child."

Obito sniffed and glared. "Don't listen to him DJ-chan, he's just jealous."

"Of what?"

"My swagger."

A knife-like object flew across the room and landed a few feet from Obito's head. We both gaped and stared at the silver-haired ninja.

"That could of killed me, moron!"

"…Pity."

They started arguing while I reviewed the information I had gathered.

One, I had arrived where daddy wanted to go, Konoha.

Two, Konoha was a village that trained ninjas. That would explain why my father could do different magic tricks with something he called 'chakra.'

Three, these two ninjas, Kakashi and Obito, didn't like each other. They both also knew Minato who was a 'sensei.'

Four, Minato was apparently a ghost since he could disappear.

Five, the Hokage was the strongest ninja ever and Obito wanted to be it.

A bright flash appeared and Minato re-appeared, smoothly separating Obito and Kakashi with practiced ease. "Boys! Please!"

With a harmony of disgruntled agreement, Minato let them fall to the ground. "Sorry about them DJ."

I giggled. "It was funny."

The blond called a nearby doctor (or what I assumed was a doctor) over. "When can the little one leave?"

The doctor flipped some sheets. "Tomorrow should be good. We'll probably send her to the orphanage since she has no relatives."

Minato frowned. "I was actually wondering if I could use her for something."

The doctor shrugged. "Talk to the Hokage. Either way, she's staying till tomorrow."

Minato thanked him before patting my head. "I'm sure we'll find something for you DJ."

I merely blinked before Obito caught my attention. "Hey! I'll stay with her till tomorrow!"

The doctor glared. "No sir. We've already had enough trouble with you."

Obito pouted as Kakashi chuckled darkly.

Minato looked at me. "I'm sure you have many questions seeing as you're not from here. If you need anything, I'll be happy to answer."

"What's a sensei?"

"A teacher. We train younger ninja."

I nodded and stored this new information. "What's chakra?"

Minato pondered it for a minute. "Chakra is the molding of physical energy found in cells and spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. It can be used through 361 different points on your body through hand seals to let you do things like breathe fire, walk on water, and other things."

I tried to look like I understood. "Well, do I have chakra?"

"Yes, actually. You said your father was from here so I guess you inherited the ability to use it. Did your father ever breathe fire or walk up trees?"

I grinned, trying to push down the pain brought by memories of my dad. "Yes, it was so cool." My face fell. "My friends laughed at me for it though. I usually played alone."

Kakashi glared. "How can you speak of your father so lovingly? If he was a ninja he must have left the village to move, making him a traitor."

My face faltered. "What do you mean?"

Minato glared at Kakashi. "That's enough. Don't mind him DJ." He turned toward the two boys. "It's getting late. We'll be back tomorrow."

I nodded as they left. The lights were turned out and darkness surrounded me.

* * *

Review~

-DarkeArcanine


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you enjoy the next chapter~ We'll meet new people today!_**

**_I don't own Naruto. Just DJ! _**

* * *

_You're still intent on listening? _

_Ah, I like you._

_Okay then. Where was I? Oh yes, the hospital. I had just met Kakashi and Obito, two ninjas who would become the most influential people in my life._

_Now for the next part…._

* * *

I had one of those nights.

The kind where you sleep without any disturbance but wake up restless. Looking beside me, I realized I couldn't make out the faint shape of the machine that I was attached to yesterday. Assuming I had been removed from it last night, I tried to get back to sleep.

I groaned as lights flickered on, revealing the doctor from yesterday. "Hey there DJ. I'm just gonna give you a quick check up before Minato-san gets here." I nodded at him as he began checking my temperature, blood pressure, eyes, and other visible appendages. After a while of sitting still, he marked something on his sheet.

"Minato-san said he will take care of where you'll be going. He'll be here soon."

I nodded and patiently sat on the bed. I was amazed at how calm I was taking this, but realized that I hadn't cried once since my parent's death. This frightened me. While I was pondering this, Minato walked in the room.

"DJ-chan! I hope you slept well."

I turned to see Minato himself, hair as yellow as it was yesterday. He was smiling down at me with friendly eyes. Kakashi and Obito were nowhere to be seen. I blinked up at him, "What's gonna happen to me?"

"You'll see."

Minato pulled me out of the familiar room to the front desk. He signed some documents and picked me up in his arms. "Let me give you a quick tour."

He walked out of the hospital into a huge crowd of booths ands shops. He pointed at the tallest tower. "That's the Hokage's office."

"Who is it?"

"We'll meet him later."

He pointed at a huge mountain with faces carved into it. "That's where we carve the Hokage's faces. It's a great honor." I stared at the three faces carved into the giant rock. "Are those the past Hokages?"

He nodded. "Yes. Hashirama and Tobirama Senju." We walked down the street past various ninja and civilians. Children laughed and ran around, having no care of what might happen. We stopped outside of another building. "This is the ninja academy. We'll send you here to study soon."

I stared at the kids playing on the playground. "Where's Kakashi-san?"

Minato blinked. "He graduated from there a while ago. He's on my team with Obito and Rin."

"Rin?"

"You'll meet her later too."

We walked over to a shop where Minato bought me some candy. "Here, eat this. I'm sure you're starving." I quickly ate the sugary treat, my stomach purring as I filled it. Minato laughed at my pleased expression, carrying me to a small set of houses.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

I watched him unlock one of the doors and carry me inside. A small homey room greeted me in which a small couch sat. A red-haired woman sat on the couch, reading a book. When she saw Minato, her face lit up.

"Minato!"

"Kushina. This is DJ."

The lady stalked over and plucked me out of Minato's arms. "Aw, she's so cute! Where did you find her?"

"This is the girl Obito found that was in the hospital. I was just showing her around Konoha."

"Well hello there DJ! My name is Kushina, I'm Minato's wife."

"…You're very pretty."

"Oh, thanks! Well I'll let you two finish up. You're always welcome to come over DJ."

"Thank you Kushina-san."

"You're very welcome!"

Minato gave her a quick kiss and grabbed me back from Kushina. He carried me out of the room and back into the cool morning air. "I guess we should go see my team now."

We walked to a small clearing where we sat. Kakashi appeared a few minutes later.

"Kakashi."

"Minato-sensei."

Kakashi directed his gaze at me. "What is she doing here?"

"She's going to learn by watching you guys."

Kakashi sighed. As he was about to say something else, a girl walked into the clearing. Chin-length brown hair was held by a headband. Purple marks covered her cheeks, almost in line with her large dark eyes.

"Hello Minato-Sensei! You too Kakashi-kun!"

"Rin." Minato dipped his head in greeting while Kakashi grunted. Rin seemed to notice me and cocked her head in a questioning stance. "Who is this Minato-sensei?"

Minato looked down at me. "This is DJ. She's going to watch you guys train today. She came from across the ocean in a shipwreck." Rin pet my head softly. "Poor thing…My name is Rin. Rin Nohara."

Kakashi sighed. "Now we have to wait for Obito." Minato and Rin sighed as if on queue. "Where is he?" I questioned. Kakashi rolled his eyes toward me. "Who knows? He's always late." Rin nodded in agreement.

An hour passed before Obito stumbled into the clearing. "I'm here! Sorry I'm late, I had to help this poor old lady cross the road but she dropped her groceries and I had to stop people from coming-"

Kakashi smacked the back of his head. "Shut up, baka."

Obito glared. He was about to retaliate but his eyes caught notice of Rin. "O-Oh! Rin-chan! You look pretty today!" Rin sighed and pinched her nose. "Obito-kun, you really need to watch the time…"

Obito gave her a salute. "I'll try, Rin-chan! Good morning Minato-Sensei!"

"Obito." Minato dipped his head in greeting.

"Oh hey! It's DJ-chan!" Obito skipped over and gave me a quick hug. "Did you come to watch me beat Kakashi?" He fixed his goggles over his eyes in determination. Kakashi glared at him before turning to Minato. "What will we do today Minato-sensei?"

"A kumite challenge."

"Oh, sweet!" Obito bounced excitedly. "Do I get to go first?!"

I looked up at Minato. "Minato-san, what's a kumite?" He looked down at me in amusement. "Basically a sparring match. You'll see." He looked at Obito. "You and Kakashi are up first, Obito."

Obito pointed at Kakashi. "Prepare to go down!"

"The only place I'll be going is over your broken body."

Obito fumed. "You'll eat those words!"

"I'm sure. Just like you said I would last time?"

"Boys." Both heads snapped toward Minato. "Stop." He looked down at Rin. "Rin, you'll heal any injuries after this kumite." Rin nodded in understanding.

"The kumite begins…now!"

The boys ran at each other, their knife-like weapons drawn. They clashed and jumped backwards, metal clanging together. I looked at Rin with concern. "What if they get hurt?" Rin looked at me with amusement. "Then I heal them. I'm training to be a medical ninja."

I nodded and watched Obito blow a fireball at Kakashi. "Is that how chakra is used, Minato-san?" Minato nodded. "Obito is from the Uchiha clan, they're known for their fire abilities." Rin added to the conversation. "They're also known for their aloofness, but Obito is the black sheep in that aspect."

"What are they fighting with?"

"Kunai. A basic ninja tool."

I nodded and watched Obito fall. Kakashi stood over him triumphantly, a kunai pointing at his neck. Minato stood up. "The kumite is over! Kakashi is the victor!"

Obito scowled and pushed himself up. "I was just going easy on you Kakashi!" Kakashi glared at him. "I'm sure. You're a waste of my kunai." Obito held a fist up. "Why don't you say that to my face?!"

"I might catch your moron-itus. I hear it's contagious."

"Why you-!"

Rin cut Obito off when she put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Good job, Kakashi-kun!"

Kakashi shrugged her off before walking to a tree to sit down. Rin sighed and began to heal Obito's injuries, green light glowing around her hands. Obito's body language was showing that he desperately wanted to receive praise from her too, but his efforts were fruitless.

When Rin completed the healing, she went over to talk to Minato. I ran over to the depressed looking Obito. "Good job Obito! You were awesome!"

Obito grinned down at me. "You think so?"

I nodded. "I'm sure you could beat Kakashi if you were really trying! I would love to do all those things you did!" Obito's grin widened at the praise. "Hey, everyone can't be as cool as me, eh?"

He pet my head as Minato strolled over. "You did well, Obito." Obito smiled at him. "Thanks, Sensei!"

Minato scooped me up in a fluid motion. "Let's go get some tea. Obito, Rin, you go on ahead. I'll be right behind you." The two nodded before walking off. Minato looked over at Kakashi. "Kakashi, come here."

Kakashi slowly got up and walked over. "Sensei?"

"I know you won't want to come get tea, but there is something we need to talk about."

Kakashi looked up with a guarded expression. "Yes?"

"A mission. One that will expand your capabilities."

"…I'm listening."

"Only you can do this Kakashi. I know you are the only person to handle this out of your teammates."

Kakashi looked up with determination. "A solo mission? I accept."

"I knew you would." He put me on the ground. "Your mission is to watch and raise DJ as you would a sibling."

* * *

**Woo! I'm on a roll! **

**Ok, quick question. Which title do you guys like better, The Sweetest Sin or That's what you get (When you let your heart win)?**

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated! Tell me what you want to see!**

**-Darke **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three and I already have 4 reviews and almost 8 followers(I think)?!_**

**_I love you guys. Really._**

**_Ok, there is a decent sized A/N at the bottom explaining some things that people are questioning. Also some things I need to clear up._**

**_Sorry for mistakes._**

**_Naruto is not mine._**

* * *

_Did that surprise you at all?_

_It sure gave me a shock. Kakashi was the least friendly of the people I met. I actually thought Minato-sensei would let me live with him and Kushina. _

_But don't go yet, we've only just begun…_

* * *

Kakashi and I gaped at the yellow-haired ninja. Was he insane? Kakashi was about as friendly as a rabid bear!

"Sensei! I thought you were giving me a mission, not a baby-sitting job!"

"It is a mission. She needs a home. Not to mention someone to train her."

"Send her to the orphanage! Or the academy!"

"She won't survive in there."

"That's not my problem Sensei."

Minato glared at the boy. "You already accepted. If you wish to abort the mission, you can happily report that to the Hokage himself." Kakashi fumed silently. "You tricked me into this…"

Minato gave him a small smile. "You need this Kakashi. You are a very capable and responsible boy, but your empathy is lacking. This will teach you to look out for another person. Now take good care of the newest Hatake."

Accepting that there was nothing he could do, Kakashi roughly grabbed my hand. "Come on then, runt." I resisted and glared at him. "No."

"No?" He stared at me in disbelief.

"No."

Kakashi cast Minato a pleading look to which he smiled. "You two have fun!"

Kakashi growled and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I proceeded to attempt to bite him, which ultimately failed. I felt him flinch every time I pounded his back, muscles grower tenser and tenser. We happened to stroll by the tea shop the rest of the team was at, and to my surprise, Kakashi walked in. He dumped me next to a surprised Rin and took a seat next to Obito.

"Kakashi-kun! What are you doing here?" Rin asked in surprise. She was used to Kakashi heading straight home after training; he was a loner.

"Trying to let my muscles recover before I take that monster home."

Obito, who had looked extremely upset at Kakashi's intrusion on his 'Rin-time', looked at his teammate in confusion. "So she found a home? That's great!" Kakashi shot him a cold glare to which he recoiled. "Yeah. Minato-sensei tricked me into agreeing to let her live with me."

"…I'm so sorry."

"I don't want your pity, Obito."

"I was talking to DJ…"

Kakashi's hand twitched toward his kunai pouch but stopped once he remembered his surroundings. Deciding he was ready to continue wrestling me home, I glared at his reaching arms and clutched onto Rin's arm. "I don't wanna stay with you!"

"Look, I don't like this either but we have no choice!"

Rin's gaze softened as she gently unlatched my arms from her. "I'll help you get her home, Kakashi-kun." Kakashi's gaze hardened at her statement. "I don't need your help." I saw a pang of hurt flash across Rin's face but it was quickly replaced by a small smile. "Well if you insist. If you need anything though, ask me or Obito. We are a team after all."

Kakashi ignored her and picked me up roughly, throwing me back over his shoulder. Not resisting this time, I let him carry me to his apartment.

The inside of my new brother's house was as clean as the doctor's room. So clean, it was actually frightening. He placed me on the couch and went to a closet. After pulling out some sheets, he disappeared into a room before retrieving me. He placed me in the guest room of his apartment before speaking, "This is where you'll stay. Don't leave the apartment for anything, don't answer the door, and don't go into the kitchen. I have to go get you some things."

With that happy note, he left me to myself. I glanced around the dull room before sitting on the bed. There was literally nothing in here. I sighed sadly but them reminded myself that I was lucky to have a place to stay. I briefly wondered if I would get better treatment at the orphanage, but shook my head to clear the thoughts. With nothing to do, I decided to explore the house.

The living room was occupied by a small couch that looked like it was rarely used. On a coffee table sat some kunai and star-shaped weapons. The kitchen was on my left and seemed to hold a stove, fridge, and rice maker. I passed the washroom and found myself outside of Kakashi's room.

I slowly opened his door, my curiosity overcoming me. A small bed sat in the corner while a desk sat on the wall. Papers covered its wooden surface along with a small picture. I noted the closet and dresser as I picked up the picture. The man in it looked similar to Kakashi, yet older. As I thought about it, I didn't notice Kakashi himself walk back into the room.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

I squeaked in surprise and dropped the photo, the paper fluttering to the ground. A seething Kakashi stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed at me in anger. He sharply pointed to my door and I scurried out of his room, hearing him mutter curses behind me.

When he opened my door, I ran in and hid in the corner of the room, using a pillow as a shield.

"Here are some clothes since you've been wearing hospital-issued clothing. I think they're your size. Also, make sure you take a shower. You smell like road kill."

I nodded quickly and decided it was safe to speak. "Kashi-nii, who was that man in the photo?"

Kakashi stiffened. "Don't call me that. That man happened to be my father. Oh, and by the way, don't go into my room. Ever."

"Is he dead?"

"…Yes. I'm the only person who lives, well, lived here."

"How did he die?"

Kakashi sent me a death glare. "Look, just be quiet! It's none of your business!"

I shrunk back as he dropped another container on my bed. "Here's some food. Take a shower afterwards and go to bed." I looked at the setting sun outside of my window. "But it's still light out!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Yes, but we'll be getting up extremely early tomorrow."

I pouted as he walked out of the room. Deciding it was best not to invoke his wrath, I quickly ate the take-out ramen he had deposited on the bed. I took a quick shower after that and crawled into bed. Letting the darkness overtake me, I drifted off into sleep.

….

_Waves crashed high against the ships sides, making a horrible booming noise with each blow. Thunder roared overhead, eager for blood. I looked around fearfully as I was pushed toward the lifeboat._

"_Mommy!"_

_I turned to see my mom urging me to go. I felt tears prick my eyes as I grasped for her hand. She said something I couldn't make out._

"_What?!"_

_As she opened her mouth again there was a huge flash-_

With a strangled cry I shot up in bed, tears staining my face. Shaking, I glanced at the window to find the moon high in the sky. Grabbing my blanket, I dragged myself over to Kakashi's room. Opening the door, I gently approached the sleeping figure.

"…Kashi-nii…"

Kakashi's eyes snapped open, ninja instincts going into overdrive. His eyes became enraged as he glared at my shaking form.

"_What._" His voice was laced with sleepiness.

"…I had a bad dream…"

"So? Go back to bed."

"I can't…can I stay with you?"

Kakashi blinked at me. "Of _course_ you can stay with me."

"…Really?"

"No. Get out."

"But-" I was cut off as Kakashi rolled out of bed, mask somehow still in place. He lifted me up by the back of my pajamas and carried me to the door. Putting me down outside of it, he slammed the door shut. "Go to bed." I teared up at his actions and shuffled to my room, already knowing I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep.

…

By the time the sun rose, I was dead tired.

Kakashi strolled into my room and informed me that we would be leaving in 10 minutes. I threw on the blue t-shirt he had found me with some black pants and sandals. After brushing my hair out, I ate the power bar he threw me and walked with him to the door.

"Lesson one, runt. Keep up."

I blinked at him as he evilly grinned at me. "Did your father teach you anything about focusing chakra?" I thought for a minute. "That's not what he called it, but I think so. He showed me how to jump really high with it."

"Can you use it to run?"

"Not very long…"

"Stamina training starts now."

I gaped as he shot across the rooftops, not bothering to look at me behind him. I jumped to the first roof, nearly loosing my balance and falling off the side. After a few minutes I ran and jumped to the next one. I felt drained by now, leaning toward the side of the building. Luckily, Kakashi caught me.

"You will do this every morning to build stamina."

He lifted me up and carried me to the clearing where his team met every day. He greeted Minato who nodded and then frowned at my drained look.

"Kakashi…"

"Stamina training, Minato-sensei."

"She is just a child you know." We looked at Rin who strolled into the area, a look of annoyance plastered on her face. "You can't train her like yourself. She doesn't know much."

"Her father taught her some."

Rin scowled and lifted me up. "What did she eat for breakfast?" Kakashi glanced at her.

"Power bar."

"Kakashi-kun…"

"She needs to eat properly Kakashi. She needs her nutrients still while she's young." Kakashi glared at Minato's statement. "I'll have Kushina shop for you. She knows what DJ will need."

"I don't need your help."

Rin was about to respond as Obito crashed into the clearing. "I'm here! Am I on time today?!"

"…You're only half an hour late today."

"Improvement!" he was about to continue but his eyes noticed my slumped form. "What's with DJ?"

"Kakashi-kun had her expend all her chakra and fed her improperly."

"Poor thing…actually, that's why I was late today. I bought her some stuff since I know Kakashi-baka is a bore!"

Kakashi glared at Obito coldly. "She doesn't need anything." Obito merely ignored him and walked over to me. "Here DJ, look what I got you!" I looked up slowly and soon grinned at his gifts.

A small black and orange cat plush smiled back at me, its fuzzy body beckoning my arms. In his other hand sat various toys and candy, surely to bring me hours of entertainment. I felt slightly revived. "Thank you, Obi-kun!"

"No problem DJ-chan!" he grinned down at me. Minato cleared his throat as we all looked at him. "Today we are going to take a trip to see the Hokage. He wants to hear from DJ here." Obito's eyes lit up. "The Hokage?! This is gonna be so cool!" Kakashi smacked him. "Quiet."

Obito scowled at him and lifted me up. "You can come with me DJ-chan!" Before Kakashi could protest, we were shooting off toward the tower where the Hokage worked.

After a few minutes of traveling, we arrived outside of the office doors. Minato opened them and shooed us inside where the Hokage waited. I gaped at the oldish-man; he was the strongest ninja here?

"Hokage-sama." Minato spoke.

"Ahh" the old guy said, "Is this the DJ I've heard about, Minato-san?"

"Indeed."

"Well then…my name is Sarutobi, but you can call me Hokage-sama." he started, staring at me. "Would you like to tell us all about yourself, DJ?"

I nodded as I sat down on the floor, preparing to share what my life used to be.

* * *

**Ok. Thanks for reading.**

**A lot of people ask me about DJ's name. There is a reason for that. Also, she DOES have a Japanese name, this is the nickname her mother gave her. Which will be explained in the next chapter.**

**In addition, I am going to remove ages from the first chapter altogether. I might mention them later once I work it all out, but with Kakashi being a chunin at age 6 and Obito and Rin being a chunin at age 11, along with a bunch of other things, I'll probably just leave it up to you.**

**Lastly, this story will be broken into five parts. It'll be a bit before part two as part one ends with Rin's death. Please don't expect too much romance until part 3. I need to forge her bonds with her village mates, which will be a vital point. This is not a story where Obito ignores his affections for Rin to find new love. In fact, his love for Rin is a key point in everything he does, even when he's older. **

**Let's just remember, this is not a Obito!Redemption/ObiRin/KakaRin/KakaObi/Let'sSaveO bitoFromARock/TimeTravel/Obito Magically Forgets His Plans For The Girl He 'Loves' Fanfiction :) I try to mostly follow the plotline.**

**Remember, criticism is appreciated. Tell me what you want to see, I have room for filler chapters with Team Minato!**

**-Darke**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for reading guys! The support really helps!_**

**_I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

_You seem to be staring at me weirdly._

_You see, I was raised in a land without chakra. As such, I had to start from the very basics which most children are taught by their ninja parents. I didn't understand this at the time._

_But at any rate, I was now in the presence of the most powerful ninja in the village._

* * *

I took a deep breath before going into my tale. "My name where I'm from is DJ. My daddy told me it was short for my longer name, Daniko. The 'J' comes from Jemei, my middle name. Together it means 'morning star shine bright.'"

"I was born in a land across the ocean, where there's none of this chakra stuff. My mommy was from there while daddy said he came from Japan. That's why I know all the honorifics and stuff."

"One day daddy said he wanted to go back to his home place, Konoha. My mommy agreed and we boarded the nearest ship to Japan. While we were sailing, a huge storm appeared." My voice went quiet. "Then I saw a flash of lightning and I woke up on a piece of wood."

The ninja in the room stared at me while I told my story. Pity filled some of their eyes while boredom filled others.

"That's quite a story." The Hokage noted.

"It's okay, I guess." I gave a false smile. "I really miss them but I know they would have wanted me to move on." The other ninja believed my lie and nodded slowly.

"But I'm glad to make you an official citizen of Konoha. We can train you to be a kunoichi, if you like."

"Kunoichi?"

"A female ninja. We can enroll you in the classes at the academy, though you'll need some extra tutelage to be caught up with the rest of the class."

Minato stepped up. "We already have it covered."

"Well…I'll finish your documents then. Minato, if you would take care of the rest?"

Minato smiled before scooping me up. "It's fine. I'll get her enrolled at the academy." He handed me off to Kakashi. "I'll catch up in a minute, you guys go ahead." Kakashi nodded and walked out of the room, Obito and Rin following. As they were talking, I heard the last whispered words of Minato.

"Hokage-sama…register her last name as Hatake please."

….

Soon we all appeared outside of the academy I had seen the day before. Kakashi put me on the ground and I promptly scurried to Obito's side. "Obi-kun, what's the academy like?"

Obito's face twisted into a scowl. "Work." When he saw my alarmed expression, he pat me on the head. "Don't worry though, you'll learn a lot! Maybe you'll be as smart as I am!"

Kakashi snorted. "That's not a very high goal to reach, DJ."

"Hey, shut up!"

"Guys…" Rin stepped up to break up the fight. "Minato-sensei is here."

We all looked a Minato who walked up behind us. "Alright, listen up DJ." I held the cat toy tighter. "This is where you'll attend school for a while. Now the kids in there are already far above your level so the team is going to help train you." The three smaller ninja gaped.

"I'm not going out of my way to teach a student. I have my own things to worry about." Kakashi glared. Minato narrowed his eyes. "You will teach your _sister_ as it is a mission assigned to all of you." Kakashi snorted, "I have no relatives."

"You do now."

Before they could continue to fight, Obito put his two cents in. "That's awesome, DJ! Now you can call me Obito-sensei and stuff!" I grinned at his enthusiasm. "Sure thing Obi-sensei!"

Rin pondered Minato's words. "Are you sure sensei? We haven't been working together for that long of a time. Why did you take such an interest in DJ-chan anyway?" Minato gave her a small smile. "The kids at the orphanage know what kind of world they're in. DJ would be like a newborn, totally ignorant of her surroundings. It was a great opportunity to teach you guys the importance of caring for a young child as well." He glanced at Kakashi. "Not to mention, I was hoping it would help Kakashi."

He walked into the building, the three of us tagging along behind. I looked around in wonder at the huge place while Minato was signing more papers. After a minute he glanced down at us. "All done. Now let's go start our actual training for the day."

Clinging to Kakashi's back, we arrived at the usual training spot. "Kakashi, Obito, you guys are going to fight me." Minato stated. He turned to Rin. "Rin, I would like you to start teaching DJ with chakra basics." Rin nodded as Minato walked off.

"Okay DJ," Rin started, "Minato already explained what chakra was, so now its time to use it." I blinked as she started showing me hand seals. "These hand seals are what ninja use to release chakra. Almost everybody has to use two hands to make them." Rin had me copy the signs slowly. "Close your eyes. Can you feel the chakra?" I nodded in surprise as I closed my eyes. I suppose I was used to its' presence though I had never singled out what it was.

"Focus it to your hands for now." I tried to comply with her request, but as soon as I felt it rushing to my hands; I felt a blast of exhaustion. Rin caught me as I fell. "It seems we'll need to work on your chakra building skills." For the rest of the time we were there, Rin had me go through short exercises she claimed would 'build up my stamina'. When we finished, the sun was going down.

"Come on DJ. It's time to get back." I looked up from Rin to see a sweaty Kakashi looming over me. She grinned up at him. "DJ is a fast learner, Kakashi-kun!" I copied Rin's expression. "Look! I know hand seals!"

"I hope you know hand seals. If you lived here you would of learned them a while ago, don't feel so proud."

I deflated as Rin pet my head. Obito stumbled over. "That's great DJ! You'll be as awesome as me one day!"

"You really think so?"

"When have I ever been wrong?"

Rin and Kakashi began firing instances as if on queue.

"The cat."

"That mission in the mountains when we got lost."

"Minato-sensei's birthday present."

"OKAY! I get it, sheesh…" Obito rolled his eyes. Minato walked over to the small group and smiled down at me. "Well done team. You all did well today." All of us thanked him in an individual form and Kakashi lifted me up. "Let's go."

He shot across the rooftops as I waved at my new friends. I squeezed the plush cat tighter, breathing in its' furry smell. A few minutes later and Kakashi dropped me at the door.

"Get in the shower. I'll get food."

I scurried into the bathroom, peeling off my clothes once I reached its cool interior. I quickly washed myself and walked out to find a box of food waiting for me. I devoured the take-out and walked off to bed, throwing myself beneath the covers and hugging my cat toy. In my exhausted state, sleep quickly overcame me.

…

"Get up, runt. Time for school." I frowned as the covers were ripped off of me, cool air attacking my body. He lifted me out of bed and set me on my feet, throwing clothes at me. As he walked out I pulled the material on, yawning every fifteen seconds. To my surprise, there was rice waiting for me on the table.

Kakashi looked up. "Kushina-san said if I didn't feed you properly she would kill me. I'd rather not take that chance." I sat down and muttered a thanks before inhaling the rice. Kakashi ate his normal power bar and opened the door. I grimaced at the thought of jumping again, but had no choice as Kakashi started out. A basic repeat of yesterday occurred, me only getting to a couple of rooftops before almost falling.

Kakashi walked me into the building and pointed at the classroom. "I'll be back for you once the day is over. Then you'll come to train with us again."

I nodded and shuffled into the room, trying to avoid the stares of the children. I took a desk at the front row as the teacher began to speak. "Okay class, this is our new student." His eyes widened as he read my name off the paper. "Hatake…Hatake, DJ." The class blinked at my relation to Kakashi, nervously scooting a few inches.

"Welcome to the class DJ." The teacher stated stiffly as he began going over the lesson. I wondered what would make people nervous of Kakashi (despite his attitude problem). I learned a lot of things that day. Math, history, writing, even a physical course they called taijutsu. The biggest problem was during lunch, the last part of the school day.

"Hey newbie!" I looked up from my standard bento box. "We were wondering if you knew about the rules around here?" A huge boy stood behind me, blond hair short above his magenta eyes. "I remember you." I stated. "Suzuki, Akio." He grinned nastily. "So the runt can be taught. I heard you came from across the ocean from a land that is chakra-less." He advanced closer as I nodded.

There was a gasp as I was lifted out of my seat. "Are you like your brother? Do you see your dad as a traitor too?" I squirmed to no avail. He raised his fist. "Let's see how long it takes before she talks."

I closed my eyes and flinched as the crushing blow hit my jaw. I felt something run down my face. When I opened my eyes to see if another blow was coming, none other than Kakashi was standing there, holding Akio's arm. "I would appreciate it if my charge remained unharmed."

Akio's face had paled upon seeing the silver-haired ninja. "Kakashi-san…you don't really care…"

"On the contrary. If she's not safe bad things might happen to you and I…but mostly you."

Akio gave a strangled gasp as he pulled away and ran down the hall. Kakashi examined my crying, bleeding face as he quickly bandaged it. "Come on. This is why were training you. We better get you to Rin so she can heal your face."

I nodded as he scooped me up, jumping toward the rest if his team.

* * *

**Ok. I should be able to post tomorrow but Saturday I'm travelling so don't expect anything. Sunday is iffy too. **

**I just write as I have time. Which happens to be a lot right now.**

**Remember to tell me what you think so I can write better! What you want to see what you didn't like, ect.**

**One last thing, check my profile for my deviantART page. There's not much on there but...yeah.**

**See you, loves.**

-Darke


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is actually shorter than all my others...I wanted to put her training with Kakashi in a separate chapter.**

**I hope no one is too OOC. Let me know if they are or if I forgot something like an honorific or so.**

**I don't own Naruto. But I do own a Rainbow Dash plush from Build-a-Bear!**

* * *

_Akio was my first fight…If that's what you want to call it. Like I said before, I avoided most people in my home country._

_Little did I know that it would be nothing compared to training with team Minato._

* * *

"Kakashi-kun…what did you do?!"

"I did nothing. Another kid was involved."

"I can't believe you…" A soft green light enveloped Rin's hands. I felt the skin on my cheek being repaired. My eyes widened in wonder.

"Who is he?" Obito scowled. "I'll go teach him a lesson!"

"We don't need anymore injuries Obito-kun."

Minato chose that time to walk up. "I hope you guys are done with your break. It's time to get back to work." He noted Rin healing up my face. "Are you okay, DJ? Kakashi just informed me what happened." I nodded.

"Kashi-nii saved me."

Kakashi stiffened. "I didn't do it for you."

Obito scowled once more. "Why can't you take a compliment, Kakashi? Is it that hard to say 'you're welcome'"? Kakashi merely glared at the raven-headed boy. Before the fight could get worse, Minato stepped in.

"Obito, it's your turn to train DJ today."

Obito's scowl instantly flipped. "No way! Come on DJ-chan, were going to have so much fun!" I smiled back at his eagerness. "Okay, Obi-sensei!" Rin sighed while Kakashi snorted.

"Make sure you don't push her too much, Obito."

While Minato gave Rin and Kakashi instructions for their training, Obito led me off deeper into the forest. "I heard your chakra control isn't very strong yet DJ-chan, but I can teach you some basic things! Umm…here!" We came out near a lake, its water sparkling in the afternoon sun.

I watched with wide eyes as Obito calmly walked onto the water's surface. Blue chakra (I assumed) was flickering from his feet. "Hey, come on!"

"…how?"

"Oh yeah, you're new, aren't you! Um…ok how did Rin-chan put it…you need to focus your chakra to the bottom of your feet!" I recalled how I had attempted to gather chakra in my hands yesterday. Nodding I closed my eyes and put my small hands together.

"Most of us learn this skill when we're put on a team, but I'm sure you can do it!"

I remembered that sensei had told us in school today that the soles of your feet were one of the hardest places to gather chakra. Obito continued on, "I think she also said something about the water constantly moving so you need to be adjusting your chakra constantly."

I took a deep breath and started toward Obito. With a great confidence I set one foot on the water- and fell right in. Obito panicked as I sputtered and flailed about, lacking the ability to swim. Eventually he pulled me out and ran back to the shore.

"I didn't know you couldn't swim!" Obito yelled.

"I didn't know the lake was that deep!" I retorted.

"Well…that failed."

"You don't say?" I spat at him, shivering in my soaking wet clothes.

"Well, you're wet anyway…I guess I can teach you how to swim. We'll need to go basic." He looked at the lake. "I wouldn't mind going in myself."

He quickly stripped down to his underwear. "Come on then." He waded into the water. I tentatively followed, refusing to go past where I couldn't stand. He tried to coax me deeper, but after falling into the cold water I wasn't sure I wanted to trust him. "Here," he swam closer, "Put these on. That way if you go under you can see." He handed me his signature orange goggles.

He laughed as I scowled at the bright color. Nevertheless, I tied it around my head even though it was extremely large. As I was distracted, he took the opportunity to lift me up and pull me in the deeper water. I gave a sharp scream as he covered my mouth and swam far away from the shore.

"Ha! Now you have no choice but to swim!" he laughed.

"…How did you learn to swim, Obi-kun?" I bit out, clinging to his arm so I wouldn't drown.

"Pretty much the same way. My mother threw me into the lake and told me to swim back to shore!"

I glared at him as he tried to wiggle out of my grasp. "Look, I promise I'll make sure you don't drown. Just kick your feet and move your arms."

Deciding to trust him one last time, I slowly let go of him and followed his instructions. I was surprised to find myself staying above water. Obito grinned at me. "See? Told you!"

Our victory was short lived as Obito saw something moving in the water. We looked as a small head popped out of the surface, beady eyes and slit nostrils facing us. Obito paled.

"SNAKE!" He yelped and paddled to the shore, forgetting about me in the middle of the body of water. In my panic I flailed around uselessly, trying to move back to the shore.

"Obi-kun!"

Obito turned around to see me flailing. He held his head in panic but was saved as Kakashi jumped into the area. "What did you do?" he seethed, noticing my position.

Before he could get an answer, the silver haired ninja jumped in the water and swam over to me. He gingerly lifted me onto his back and swam back, glaring at Obito the whole time.

"What were you thinking? She could have drowned!"

He set me on the shore and gestured at Obito's jacket an the grass. "Give me that."

The silent Uchiha handed over the garment that Kakashi wrapped around me. I blinked at him from under Obito's goggles, pulling the blue and orange jacket tighter around me.

"Well, I was teaching her to swim…"

"No, first you tried to make me walk on water!"

Kakashi glared at Obito. "Look how young she is, baka! Are you trying to kill her? She can barely hold chakra in one place for thirty seconds! You're lucky I heard your scream!"

He glanced at me before looking back at Obito. "And for Kami's sake, put some clothes on!"

Obito pulled his clothes back on and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry DJ-chan…I get really freaked out around snakes."

I smiled softly. "I forgive you Obi-kun. When I get scared I run too."

Rin and Minato strolled into the clearing. "What happened?"

"This idiot tried to have DJ walk on water."

"…Obito-kun…" Rin sighed. "You should have just let Kakashi-kun train her, sensei."

"It wasn't that bad!" I threw in. "I learned how to swim…a little!"

Obito smiled at my comment. "Not to mention were both clean now!"

The both of us laughed while the other three ninja stared. Kakashi, who was now his passive self, lifted my shivering form up. "…I'm going home."

The other ninja said their good-byes as Kakashi carried me home. As the adrenaline rush wore off, I realized how exhausted I was. Kakashi laid me in my room once we returned home so I could get changed. As I had already grown used too, a container of some form of food sat for me on the counter.

I quickly ate my food and curled up with my stuffed cat, (Now dubbed Neko-chan), to await sleep's dark embrace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to let me know your thoughts on the story! Also if you want to see DJ and Obito or anyone else do something stupid that you have an idea for, shoot me a message! I will eventually introduce others like Anko, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, ect.**

**Remember, no post tomorrow. Sunday is a maybe but I should be back by Monday. Also be sure to check out the DeviantART account on my profile page *Cough*Fan art is appreciated too*Cough***

**Remember to review! **

**Until next time loves~**

**-Darke**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Future DJ has nothing to say this time. Also, a small two-week time-skip and another character.**

**I don't own Naruto. Or Hoshi really, she was based off one of my sister's characters.**

* * *

The next few weeks continued in the same pattern. So far only Obito and Rin were training me due to Kakashi getting some one-on-one time with Minato. They didn't seem to mind much due to having me as a distraction. One of them would train with Kakashi or Minato while the other would work with me. On occasion, they would have teamwork practices to which Minato would have me watch.

After two weeks of arriving in Konoha, I had improved greatly. Rin noted how much better I was with chakra control while Obito reviewed basic jutsu that we learned at the academy.

I could officially run and jump with chakra, though walking up trees and on water was still an utter failure. Learning to swim was successful; Obito and I would visit the lake in our spare time. My stamina had taken a leap as well, I found myself growing less tired each day. The academy instructors now considered me 'on level' with my fellow students. I could even throw shuriken and kunai without cutting myself.

Kakashi was still as cold as ever. He followed a strict schedule that my body had grown used to. He always brought me my necessities like clothes and food, but other than that seemed to pretend I wasn't there.

Rin cared for me like a sibling, asking me if I was getting enough sleep and helping me with homework. She would scold me when I got into any form of trouble, which usually happened when Obito was around. I would get slightly annoyed when she fawned over Kakashi, but other than that she was alright.

Obito was my self-declared best friend. We only really got to see each other during training, but he was by far the most fun person to be with. On occasion he would blow fire for my enjoyment, probably enjoying the ego boost I would give him. He would also bring my candy or toys if he had any at home or found it on sale.

It was on the first day of my third week I actually fully talked to someone outside of team Minato.

She was a girl in my class, Kame Hoshi. Light blue hair trailed down her back, cropped bangs touching her emerald-green eyes. She wore standard ninja clothes like me, only they were all a deep green color. She was taller than me by a few inches, two to be exact, the same number of years she was older than me.

I had blinked in astonishment when she first introduced herself at lunch. "Hi! I'm Hoshi!"

"I'm DJ…"

"That's a weird name…"

"I get that a lot. It's actually Daniko but I prefer DJ." I smiled at her happy attitude.

"Sweet! Hey you're going to come to my house today, okay?"

"But I just met you-"

"See you there!"

I stared at the girl floated off. I wasn't scared of going to her house, (Konoha had tight security) just surprised. I focused on it all through lunch, wondering what Kakashi would say. When he arrived to pick me up, I informed him of the news.

"I don't know" he frowned. "They're a weird family."

"Please?"

"Well I suppose it's good to have more interaction besides Obito. Not to mention today is a teamwork training day." He glared at the sky. "I hate teamwork days."

I grinned as he walked off, me close behind. He had no need to carry me short distances anymore. We walked over to Hoshi where he handed me off. "Be back by dinner."

Hoshi seemed slightly intimidated, but grabbed my hand nonetheless. "Let's go!"

She pulled me toward the forest of Konoha, talking non-stop. She stopped when she eventually noticed my surprised expression. "What? I live in the swamp." I blinked in surprise as she pulled me down a worn path toward the boggy swamp. "My baa-chan is scared of tall buildings so we live in the swamp. She's also extremely paranoid."

"That's…interesting."

"You don't talk much, do you DJ-chan?" She rolled her eyes at my blank stare.

"Oh! One more thing!" She stopped outside of a large cottage. Ivy grew up the sides, cut away from where the house touched a growing garden. Smoke rose from the chimney along with a delicious smell.

"What?

"She's obsessed with turtles." The door swung open to reveal a cluttered but homey living room. A small woman sat in a chair, white hair covering her head like snow clouds. She was in a wooden rocking chair, a small green turtle sitting on her lap. I briefly wondered what Hoshi meant as I examined the rest of the room. I jumped when I noticed that the shelves weren't filled with books, but _turtles_.

Small, green, living, _turtles_.

"Baa-chan! I have a friend over. Her name is DJ!"

The woman looked up. "That's wonderful! Did she go through the security check?" Hoshi face palmed while I looked confused. She quickly pat me down. "She's all clear."

"Good. You know how those village folk are."

Hoshi pulled me into a small room. Turtles decorated the area.

"So! Where are you from DJ-chan?"

"Across the water. I moved in two weeks ago with Kashi-nii."

"He's your brother?!"

"I was adopted."

"Parents?"

"…dead." Hoshi didn't seem too empathetic. She ignored my obvious tenseness and went on.

"Ah, mine are dead too! Killed in action, I think. I don't really remember them." I spaced out as she rambled on. I came back to reality when she called my name.

"DJ-chan! You alive?"

I blinked. "Yeah."

"You ready to go back? It's getting kinda dark." I paled. "What time is it?!"

She glanced at her clock. "Almost nine, I think."

"I have to go home! Right now!" I jumped off the bed. Kakashi usually got home at seven, ate dinner, and stayed in his room till whenever he went to bed. I fell asleep at eight.

"Hm? Okay then, thanks for coming!" I gave her a quick bow as I ran out of her room. "Thank you for having me over Kame-san!" The old lady nodded and continued to knit. I ran to the village, increasing my speed with chakra. It took a good fifteen minutes to reach Kakashi's apartment, seeing as I was across the whole village from it.

I tensed as I opened the door, sensing Kakashi's agitated chakra. I slowly cracked it open and poked my head inside to see the angry ninja glaring at me. "I thought I told you to be back by dinner."

"…I lost track of time…"

"A good ninja doesn't loose track of time. What if it was a mission and you had to be at a position at a certain moment and you _lost track of time_?"

"Something bad would happen?"

"Yes, DJ. Something extremely bad would happen." He pinched the top of his nose. "If you have to share my last name, you're going to do it right. I don't need it shamed more than it already is."

"Kashi-nii, it was one time! It wasn't a mission or anything anyway!"

"Yes, but this is how habits form."

I glared. "I'm sorry. Happy? I'm sorry I made a mistake that didn't cause anything to affect you."

His eyes narrowed. "If it affects you, it affects me."

"Why do you care? You don't seem to notice I exist anyway! Maybe if you were more like Obito-kun I would make it top priority to listen!" I spat.

"_Don't compare me to Obito_." He hissed.

"There's nothing really worth comparing anyway." I glared. "He's twice the ninja you could ever be!" I yelped as I was lifted by the front of my shirt.

"Go to your room. _Now_."

I held my head up silently. His fingers twitched, desperately wanting to hit something. "Tomorrow your training starts with me. Be fully rested, I refuse to go easy on you like my _teammates_." He spat out the word teammates before dropping me on the ground.

I quickly went to my room, noting the food sitting on my bed that was now probably cold. Deciding it would be stupid to sleep on an empty stomach, I forced down the cold food before squeezing Neko-chan and angrily telling him about my day. The button eyes gazed off into the distance, yet I found a small comfort in talking to the stuffed animal.

I didn't even notice my eyes drooping shut, or the silent character that stood in my doorway, eyes trying to regain his lost pride.

* * *

**I'll definitely update once a week, I'll try for Mondays. If I have extra time I might update more than once.**

**Let me know what you liked/didn't like/want to see/ect. **

**Also, do you guys want her on a team? The whole thing will consist of OC's and I know some people don't like that. I can have her be totally taught by team Minato, or I could put her with her own sensei. Your choice.**

**See you later loves~**

**-Darke**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! An update!**

**I don't own Naruto. I do own a Tobi and Madara plush though!**

* * *

_Kakashi and I fought many times after that. We both had our problems but also both had our pride. It would take many tragic events to break us down to the point where we could begin to understand each other._

_But we'll get there later._

_Our story is still happy right now. What? You think this was the bad part of it all? Please, its rainbows and sunshine compared to what was to come later._

* * *

The morning of what I labeled 'DJ's Doomsday' began like every other morning.

Wake up. Get dressed. Eat breakfast. Brush teeth.

Kakashi was silent but tense. I guessed he was still raging from last night's conversation. I debated whether or not to apologize but decided against it. It wasn't my problem. I would apologize when he did.

Kakashi ignored me as he inhaled his power bar, quickly re-hiding his face. I briefly wondered (not for the first time) what was behind his mask, but shrugged it off as he motioned toward the doorway. I nodded and grabbed my bag of ninja tools for school, doing a quick mental check of its contents.

Satisfied, I followed Kakashi as he jumped along the rooftops, both of our feet hitting the concrete in unison. I could now hold my own all the way to school, a feat that Kakashi had sarcastically noted he was grateful for. I huffed at the memory and slammed back into reality, literally, as my face met Kakashi's back.

He turned his head and glared at me briefly before watching me go around him and into the school. When I turned back to wave good-bye, like I did every morning, he was gone.

I dragged myself into class and plopped down in my seat, ready for the teacher to start instruction. Hoshi scooted in next to me.

"How was your brother?"

"Grumpy. As usual." The slight bite in my tone caused Hoshi to nod before leaving me alone to my thoughts. It wasn't long until the sensei began to speak.

"Class? Listen up! Today I'm going to talk to you about genjutsu." The class murmured as I listened intently. "Does anyone have any sort of knowledge on it?"

A hand shot up behind me. I turned and scowled. It was Shiga Kyro, the know-it-all of the class and number one most loved student by teachers and students alike. He had briefly spoke to me when I first entered, but never since.

"Yes, Kyro?"

"Genjutsu is an illusionary technique that affects the senses. It's extremely hard to use, but can be very effective if you can."

"Excellent, Kyro. We won't be learning how to use genjustu, but rather how to recognize and release ourselves from it." The class started to whisper once more as the instructor finished talking. An image of Obito flashed through my head and I raised my hand abruptly.

"Is the sharingan associated with it?"

The teacher turned to look at me in surprise. "Yes DJ, the sharingan can be used to cast genjutsu and recognize it. It's extremely hard to use genjutsu on an Uchiha clan member." He looked off into the distance. "In fact, one of the most well known sharingan users is none other than Uchiha Madara."

Before I could ask about this Madara, he continued instructing the class. I pushed the name into the back of my mind for later use.

* * *

As the bell rang for lunch, I slipped away from the crowd and ran to the academy library. In a few moments I was browsing the shelves before I came across a book about the Uchiha clan. Sitting down, I opened it to the page about Madara and began to read.

'_Uchiha Madara was a legendary shinobi warrior who led the Uchiha clan. He died fighting the legendary Senju Hashirama, leader of the Senju clan and first Hokage of Konohagakure. His brother was Uchiha Izuna, who was speculated to be killed by Madara so he could replace his overused eyes that were causing him to go blind.'_

I frowned at the lack of information and closed the book. Replacing it on the shelf, I left the room and headed toward the cafeteria. I sat down next to an animated Hoshi.

"-Then I jumped over him and was like, 'No way! You're not eating me today!' and with a great roar he snapped his jaws-!" She turned toward me. "Hi DJ! Care to hear my story about how I escaped the giant killer crocodile?"

"No thanks. Keep talking." As she continued, I glanced around her to see Kyro himself. He was eating and nodding every so often to give the impression that he was listening to Hoshi. He caught my eye and waved, black hair moving gently.

I scowled at him and dug into my own lunch, seeing his confused expression out of the corner of my eye. When the bell rang to go home, I quickly muttered a good-bye to Hoshi and stomped outside to meet Kakashi.

"You don't look happy." He stated.

I glared at the ground. "It's nothing. I'm just angry that you're going to kill me in training."

"You won't die."

"It was an exaggeration." He rolled his eyes and began to walk away, me following behind.

"Kashi-nii, who was Madara Uchiha?"

Kakashi tensed at his nick-name. "The guy who killed his brother and led the Uchiha clan? I think he died fighting the first Hokage." I looked at the Hokage mountain, Hashirama's stern face looking over the village.

"…oh."

We arrived at the usual meeting place, all of the team already there. Obito grinned at me while Rin offered a small smile. Minato nodded in acknowledgement and Kakashi blinked at his team in what I assumed was a greeting. "Okay guys, Kakashi is going to train DJ today. That means Obito and Rin are with me."

Kakashi walked away into the forest after Minato was finished, me following behind. I heard Obito shout a few words of encouragement before he yelped in pain at what I assumed was Rin's fist.

"…Today I will train you in Taijutsu." I blinked in confusion; didn't he know we were taught that at the academy?

"I know you were already taught basic Taijutsu, but I'm going to make sure you know it and improve on it. After that, I'm going to make sure you can throw weapons straight." He stopped in a huge clearing, a training dummy set up in front of me.

"I won't fight you until I observe you, don't worry." He glanced at me. "Let's see how much better I am than Obito-_kun_, shall we?" He spat out the honorific sarcastically. I realized he was still sore over the argument.

I stood back from the dummy before running toward it. My foot made contact with its head and I reached out a fist to block its rotating arm. After a minute I jumped backwards and landed next to Kakashi.

"…You waited too long before jumping back. He could have made a move then."

I absorbed his criticism before repeating the attack, returning quicker. "You need to watch your wrist movement. Had that been a real enemy, it could have been broken."

I breathed deeply before trying a different move. I quickly ran and jumped, feet landing squarely on the dummy's chest. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest in a quick block and knocked away the wooden hands that swung at me before kicking the dummy away from me. I landed next to Kakashi once more.

"That was fine" I brightened at his praise, "If you were trying to get killed."

I seethed as he went on. "Your kick was extremely weak. It wouldn't have moved even Obito." I chose to ignore his words as the afternoon progressed. By evening I was drowning in sweat.

"Oh look, an hour before training is over. I guess I'll have to judge your throwing skills next time." He looked at the sun. "Here, attack me. I won't fight back…harshly anyway."

Gathering up all of my anger, I ran at the silver haired nin. My fist was blocked by his hand, larger fingers curling around mine. I brought up my other hand only to find his knee jabbed into my stomach, causing me to gasp. He spun me around and grabbed my neck in an arm lock.

"That, _nii-chan_, is Taijutsu." He sarcastically whispered as he slightly tightened his hold. He was about to say something else as someone barreled into him, causing him to let go.

"What are you doing Kakashi-baka?! Trying to kill her?" I looked up in surprise to see Obito standing over me.

"We were training." Kakashi hissed, trying to regain his cool. "Calm down."

"That didn't look like training to me!"

"That's because you don't really train. You pretend to."

"Why you-!"

They were cut off as Minato stepped in. "Obito, calm down. If you guys don't quit fighting you're going to do D-rank missions for the next four months." Both boys glared silently.

"Speaking of missions, we have one tomorrow. I think DJ can hold her own now, but we can teach her in our spare time." He shifted his posture. "She can tag along with us when the academy lets her out. I'll send Kakashi to pick her up."

Obito grinned. "Finally! You'll get to see me in action DJ!" I smiled slightly.

"Because watching you pick up trash or find a cat is such a grand experience."

"_Shut up Kakashi_!"

"_Boys!_" Both heads snapped toward Minato. "It's time to go home. Also, try not to go too hard on her Kakashi. She is a child."

Kakashi grunted before picking up my exhausted body. I glanced over his shoulder at Obito and waved.

"Bye Obi-kun!"

Obito waved back. "Bye, DJ-chan! I'll tell Rin-chan you said bye!" I grinned as Kakashi sped toward home.

"So, still worse than Obito?" I heard him mutter.

"I didn't mean you were weaker than Obi-kun, Kashi-nii. I meant he had a bigger heart. We all know you can solo him in a fight."

"As a shinobi, we shouldn't have any emotion." Pride laced his voice hypocritically.

"That's stupid."

"It's effective."

I noticed we weren't going the usual way home. Kakashi seemed to read my thoughts. "I figured you worked hard in training, even if you did suck, so we should go out and eat." I felt his prideful aura commanding me not to say anything so I remained silent. We sat outside of the ramen stand in our sweaty clothes, eagerly awaiting dinner.

Kakashi remained silent as I rambled about my day at school. I felt his slightly annoyed chakra brighten when our food was set in front of us.

"…thank you Kashi-nii."

He merely grunted before wiping his mask-covered mouth, empty bowl clattering in front of him.

* * *

**Hey! If there are any people out there who are lazy like I am and don't review, answer the poll about DJ's team! It's really simple ._.**

**Will there still be an update on Monday? Maybe.**

**Reviews are love, Fan art is more love, And if you do anymore than that...well you're just special.**

**Till later lovelies!**

**-Darke**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry about late posting, I had stuff to do today.**

**At any rate, enjoy the next installment of The Sweetest Sin!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

I couldn't wait for school to get out.

Yes, I realized I couldn't officially go on a mission since I hadn't graduated as a genin; but it was exciting to see what would happen with team Minato. I never really got to see them work together on something, so it would be a new experience. I could only hope Kakashi wouldn't be a jerk about the teamwork as was usual.

Hoshi was excitedly rambling about how fun it would be to see a ninja team in action. She spent a few minutes in an envious rant on how she wished she was related to a great ninja before randomly switching topics to gushing over Kyro. Said boy was asking me about Kakashi.

"So what's he like?"

"Quiet. Moody. He hates teamwork of any sort."

"Any living relatives?"

"No. Don't ask how his parents died, I don't know."

Kyro nodded slowly before turning back to talk to Hoshi. I read my book impatiently, desperately wishing the day to end. On a side note, today we had learned about the three great Dojutsu.

I had learned that the Uchiha had a special eye called the Sharingan (I had known what it was just not what it did), that one day Obito would posses. I hummed as I thought about my dark-haired friend, I was truly glad for his company. He was a nice foil to Kakashi's uncaring personality.

When the bell for lunch rang, I jumped up quicker than lightning. Hoshi scrambled to keep up with me as I raced outside to eat, eventually catching up as I settled down under the famous swing with the fire Kanji.

"Didn't you bring any lunch?"

"…I forgot to."

Hoshi groaned as I smiled sheepishly. "I was so excited about today that I really didn't think about it."

Hoshi shook her head and gave me the rest of her bento box. I gratefully inhaled it as she giggled.

"Hey kid, you ready to go?"

I looked up to see Kakashi looking down at me. Hoshi's eyes were huge with wonder while I stared blankly.

"O-oh yeah! See you later Hoshi-chan!"

"Bye-bye DJ-chan!"

I hummed a random tune as I walked along with Kakashi, nearly bursting with excitement.

"Calm down. It's not that exciting."

"Is Obi-kun there?" I avoided his jab at my mood. Kakashi seemed to stiffen.

"Sadly, yes. Surprisingly, he hasn't messed anything up yet." My grin grew. "I can't wait to see you guys do actual ninja stuff! It's gonna be great!"

"Your excitement is giving me a headache…" The ninja stopped outside of a tea shop.

"They're waiting in there for us."

I bounced into the small, cozy building, grinning at the three ninja who sat at a table. "Obi-kun! Rin-Chan!"

Both of the addressed ninja looked at me, giving me a smile (or grin in Obito's case). "DJ-chan! We were waiting for you to get here! Ready to see me be awesome?!"

I jumped up in down while a stream of 'yes' escaped my mouth. Kakashi whacked the back of my head, "Calm down." I stopped jumping to nurse my pounding head. Minato coughed before speaking up.

"I don't mean to crush your feelings DJ, but it's not an exciting mission…" I blinked owlishly as he continued, "Were just cleaning up some trash from the cemetery." As I processed the information, Obito gaped in indignation.

"You said the second mission would be awesome! All we did this morning was clean the river!"

"…I didn't want to crush your spirits…"

Rin threw her thoughts in. "Obito-kun, any practice is good practice…"

Kakashi glared at the ruckus before looking at Minato. "I hate to admit it, but I agree with Obito. We need something to actually test our skills."

Obito pointed dramatically. "It's a sign! Kakashi agrees with me!"

"All of you be quiet before I make you do D-rank missions for the next year." The students shut up immediately, glaring at their beloved sensei. "We haven't been on a mission since DJ came, so I was starting us off slow to get back in the habit. Now that she can defend herself for a child her age, we can continue what we were meant to do without worry of her well-being."

The ninja grumbled their understanding before looking at me with slightly irritated expressions. I ignored them and tried to bring back some of my crushed spirit. "Well, at least I get to hang out with you guys! I've never been to the cemetery before…"

Minato smiled at me before getting up. "Let's go then. We're wasting sunlight." The rest of us followed him out. After about a ten minute walk, we were outside of the resting place for the dead.

I walked over to Obito as he slung a bag over his shoulder to put trash in. "What's that, Obi-kun?" He followed my finger to the huge stone I pointed at.

"That's the memorial stone. It lists all the ninja who were killed in action." I shuffled over to the great stone before glancing at the names of various ninja. After observing it for a while, a gravestone caught my eye.

"Kashi-nii! Hatake is our surname isn't it?"

"It's _my_ surname, but essentially yes. Also, don't call me that."

"Well, Kashi-nii, I found a gravestone with your last name on it! It reads 'Hatake Sakumo'".

Kakashi and Minato walked over to where I was, Kakashi remaining silent while Minato spoke. "Hatake Sakumo…he was one of the greatest ninja of his time. He went on a mission of great importance to Konoha with his team one day, but abandoned the mission when his teammates were in danger. When he came back to Konoha, he was dishonored by everyone, even those he saved. In the end, he took his own life, a shame."

I stared with wide eyes as the image of the man in the picture I had once found in Kakashi's room filled my mind. Kakashi's glare increased as he stared at the grave.

"That's why I strictly follow the shinobi rules" he spat. "If you learn anything from this DJ, don't be like him."

Minato glanced at his student disapprovingly while I nodded. Obito (with his usual horrible timing) joined the conversation cheerfully. "Whatcha guys doing?" He noted Sakumo's (Oto-san's?) grave.

"Hatake Sakumo, huh? He was a great man, a hero even." I looked at Obito in surprise. "Sad Kakashi couldn't be more like him; he'd be ashamed for sure."

Kakashi glared intensely at the raven-haired boy. "You're not even one to talk about shame Obito. Your sharingan isn't even awakened!" We all flinched at Kakashi's uncharacteristic temper.

"Hey! That's low!"

"Not as low as_ you_."

"_Boys_." Minato tried to intervene.

"At least I care for my friends! Your social interaction is as non-existent as the lower half of your face!"

"You-!"

"I mean, look at DJ-chan! She avoids you like a Suna-nin when were all together! I can only imagine what happens when you two are at home!" He opened his mouth to say more, only to find Kakashi's fist shoved into it. He wriggled as Kakashi crashed him to the ground and landed blow after blow to his face, only ceasing when Minato roughly dragged him off of the now bloody boy.

"Kakashi." The silver-haired boy stopped and glanced at Minato. "Go. That side of the cemetery. Finish working." Kakashi stomped off, not sparing us a second glance.

"Obito, go see Rin to fix your nose and go to the opposite side. DJ, you can help me here." I watched Obito sulk over to an oblivious Rin, the girl smacking his hurting head and most likely calling him an idiot.

"Usually Kakashi doesn't loose his temper like that…" I watched Minato pick up trash before helping.

"It's hard for him, you know. He idolized his father. It doesn't help when people compare them, especially since he's a chuunin so young."

"Kashi-nii is a chunnin?!"

Minato looked at me in surprise. "Yeah. He became a chunnin at age six I believe. He still has to be on a team though."

I frowned as I watched the still-angry Kakashi throw trash into his basket. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Be careful." Minato warned, watching me shuffle toward my adopted brother.

"Kashi-nii…?" Kakashi whipped around to stare at me. "Kid?"

"I came to give you some company…" I watched him aggressively grab a can. "Wouldn't you rather hang out with Obi-kun?" he remarked sarcastically.

"No, I wanted to hang out with you."

"Why?"

"Because, you need a friend."

He snorted. "Sure."

"…What do you think of Obi-kun, Kashi-nii?"

Kakashi growled. "He's a no-good crybaby who should go back to the academy since he has no right to be an actual ninja."

"…ah."

We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. "Well if you want to be alone, I'll go…" As I turned to leave he grabbed my arm.

"No…stay." I raised an eyebrow. His face slightly flushed as he let go. "I need to keep an eye on you, idiot. It's my mission, remember!"

I smiled and sat back down, Kakashi grumbling under his breath. "Just sit there and be quiet."

As he worked, I pondered the mission I was so hyper for. Sure, maybe I didn't get to see awesome ninja action, but I did learn more about my step-brother.

Maybe I would have something to tell Hoshi tomorrow.

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter done! Is it just me or is it going along REALLY slow...? Sorry to those who hate Kakashi's attitude. XD**

_**REMEMBER TO VISIT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**_

**Question: Who do you want DJ to meet from Gaiden era and how? i.e.: Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, ect.**

**Reviews are love. Along with everything else.**

**Later loves,**

**-Darke**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**Well, everyone seemed to want to meet Guy, so I hope you're ready! I tried to get his character down the best I could but...I'll have to see what you think. IF ANYONE KNOWS SOMEONE NAMED GUY, DO NOT TAKE INSULT TO DJ'S WORDS! I DO NOT OWN HER THOUGHT PATTERN! (well I technically do but still.)**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Since the events of the graveyard incident with Obito and Kakashi, team Minato went on missions every day. Sometimes they were boring, like cleaning or picking weeds, and sometimes they were funny, like watching Obito try and walk five dogs at once.

Kakashi seemed to have grown used to my presence around him and his apartment; he never really flinched when I touched him anymore. Our system that I had grown used to seemed to work perfectly for us. Sometimes, if he was in a good mood, he would even ask about my day at school.

Rin would visit often. She would claim that it was too help me with schoolwork since she didn't have a lot of time to anymore, but I think she just wanted to be near Kakashi. When she would show up he would roll his eyes and step aside so she could scurry off to my room. It was a lot easier to work with her around.

Obito was still my best friend; we would do a lot of things together on our days off. He tried to teach me how to climb the Hokage Mountain one day, which resulted in me now sporting a broken arm. Whenever he tried to come apologize or just say hi, Kakashi would growl and slam the door in his face.

Minato seemed to be proud of my progress with training and with Kakashi. He often invited us over for dinner on our days off; to which Kakashi usually refused until Kushina got a scary look in her eye.

We usually spend our nights off eating over there now.

Now Kakashi and I were walking down the road in Konoha's market square, looking for something to stock the fridge with. He strolled casually, eyes occasionally flickering toward a stand or such. I heard a quiet gasp and noise from people behind me; I noted Kakashi also tilting his head in the same direction as the murmuring whispers surrounding the air.

"…Let's move kid. Fast."

I cocked my head as he slung me over his shoulder and took off down the road, running from an unseen force behind us. Fear struck me as we moved behind a dumpster; what would make Kakashi run? Kakashi poked his head out and scanned the area.

"Kakashi!"

We both whipped around to see a shadow behind us. Kakashi hung his head in defeat as it came toward the light.

I gaped in a mix of horror and amazement as the weirdest Konoha citizen I'd ever seen came into my vision. A green jumpsuit hugged his body while a red Konoha headband was wrapped around his waist. The black bowl cut covering his head gave him a goofy appearance along with his enormous eyebrows.

"We meet again…my eternal rival!"

I jumped at his obnoxiously loud voice and scurried behind the irritated Kakashi. Kakashi sighed in anger.

"Not now Guy, I'm doing some shopping."

Guy? Did the man not have a name? I pondered the use of the word when the bushy-browed ninja noticed me. I froze as he lifted me up; much to Kakashi's displeasure. My broken arm throbbed painfully.

"Who is this youthful child? A friend I presume? A charge for him to watch?"

"Kind of." Kakashi tried to take me back from the green jumpsuit weirdo. "It's my mission to watch her, until she wants to leave at least. I have to wait till she graduates. Watch her arm please, it's broken."

The man began to swing me in circles and I could feel my stomach climbing to my throat. The pain in my arm was ignored for a minute. "So youthful! What is your name little one?"

"DJ…"

"Aha! So you're the DJ-chan I've heard about! I'm Might Guy! But you can call me…Guy!"

My mind registered the information. Who names their kid Guy anyway? I mean, was there no option? I mean, I would be offended if someone was like 'hey look at that guy over there' and my name was actually Guy…Not to mention, was his last name Might? Or was that just a title? What was he mighty for anyway?

Kakashi eventually caught me and put me down, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Look, what do you want Guy? Can't you see were busy?"

"I want…A CHALLENGE! Of youth!"

Kakashi sighed. "No."

"Why? Am I too…" He flashed a blinding smile "Youthful for you?"

"Yeah…let's go with that…"

"No need to fear Kakashi-san! No one is as youthful or talented as me!"

"Look, if I do this 'challenge' will you leave me alone?!"

Guy thought for a moment before flashing another smile. "Of course!"

"Then fine…Let's go…"

Guy jumped excitedly. "Great! I'll go get it set up!" He skipped off while Kakashi shook his head. He noted my confused (and sick) expression before clearing up their relationship.

"In the chunnin exams, I beat Guy and got him kicked out of the program. Since then he's been challenging me to 'youthful' activities to see whose better. It's best to avoid him DJ. He's kind of…weird."

"How come I haven't seen him around before?"

"He was on a pretty long mission. He just got back, I think."

I nodded at the wise words as Guy came back. "Kakashi-san! I have found a way to beat you but get your shopping done at the same time!" Kakashi face-palmed as Guy continued. "We will race to get all of our groceries the fastest! Look, I already made us shopping lists!"

Kakashi and I stared in disbelief as we were handed the long list. "Guy…I-"

"No need! You're already welcome for the list!"

He sighed before pulling me to the town square. The villagers had cleared the area to watch the amusing competition they had grown used to. Kakashi stared in disbelief before putting me at the finish line. "Wait here. I'll finish this quick."

He trotted back to the start line next to Guy. I heard a bell go off from somewhere as the boys started racing all over the square. I began to laugh as it dragged on; the sight of the males running around with a tall stack of groceries WAS pretty hilarious.

Guy was laughing loudly while Kakashi looked irritated at the whole event. During the commotion, a familiar hand landed on my shoulder.

"Obi-kun!"

"Hey, DJ-chan! What's going on?"

"Kashi-nii and Guy-san are battling in the name of 'youth'." Obito laughed as I made a weird face on the word youth.

"I can't stand that Guy" I giggled at the pun, "He beat me in the chunnin exams you know!"

I gaped. "Really?! You got beat by _him_?!"

"…Don't rub it in." His face turned guilty as he glanced at my arm. "Sorry about the broken arm…"

"It's fine Obi-kun. You didn't know that the rock was slippery."

"But now you can't train…"

I smiled at the disgruntled boy. "Rin-chan is gonna fix it up when she can. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, Rin-chan can do anything can't she?" He smiled dreamily into the distance as I rolled my eyes. I swear my friends were a huge love triangle.

The next thing I knew, Kakashi and Guy were running toward where I was standing. I squeaked as Obito carefully lifted me up out of the way. My face ignited at our close distance and I struggled to move.

"Aha! I beat you Kakashi-san!"

"No, I won that one."

"Liar!"

"No, you're the liar!"

I raised a finger. "Actually, Guy-san did cross the line first."

Guy beamed as Kakashi sent me a venomous glare. "The girl speaks the truth! That's make our score six to six now Kakashi-san!"

"Yeah, whatever." He glared at Obito. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to let you know that me and Rin-chan are going to retake the chunnin exams!"

We all stared in silence as the crowd began to move back to its busy order.

"Wow! Congrats, Obi-kun!"

"How youthful! I shall attend too!"

"Good luck, you'll need it."

We all glared at Kakashi who blinked and walked away. "I'll see you later Obi-kun!" He waved at me as I ran after Kakashi. I took some of the groceries before walking beside him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take you to watch Obito and Rin at the exams."

My eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Yeah, Yeah." He opened the door as I skipped in and started to put away groceries. "Come on, you can watch me make lunch."

I grinned as I sat down at the eating table, eager to watch my brother I had grown to love.

* * *

**So? How was it? XD**

**Guy is actually a pretty big part later in the story with Kakashi. Soon it will be Chunnin exams, Gaiden style! If you have any ideas for it, let me know please!**

**In the poll for DJ's team so far, we have:**

**Let Obito train her- 5 votes**

**Let Kakashi train her- 3 votes**

**Let team Minato have her -3 votes**

**I don't really care (XD) - 1 vote**

**Remember to put your vote in! I'll leave it open one more week.**

**One more thing, Who wants to guess what the title is from? If you can get it right, I'll...write a chapter for you? Use your character in a special chapter? Update Early? Draw you a picture? Whatever you want! ^-^ Oh, and it is from a song! (can be a title or lyrics)**

**Later guys. Reviews are love!**

**-Darke**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Early-ish update since school starts tomorrow! (Also why this chapter is so short!) PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Well, Everyone wanted dome Obito and DJ training, so here it is!**

**I don't own Naruto. I wish I owned Deadpool.**

* * *

"Alright, to perform a fire ball jutsu, you need to know how to make the seals." I nodded intently as Obito showed me the proper hand signs.

"You'll feel the chakra flowing through you…coming together as a huge mass of hot energy."

"Won't it burn your mouth?"

"Don't question greatness."

I watched as Obito's chest puffed up with inner energy. The past couple of days had been quiet as Minato was away doing 'shinobi business'. Obito had been guilt tripped (by yours truly!) into teaching me some new jutsu in payment for my previously broken arm. It was all healed now, so Obito was teaching me like he promised.

Kakashi was on a chunnin-level solo mission so I was hanging out with Obito today. Hey, he just said to stay out of trouble, nothing about hanging out with my best friend!

"And then you let it all out!" A mass of fire erupted from his mouth, flying a bit before exploding into the air. Singed grass was all that remained.

"Woah…"

"Cool, huh?"

I beamed. "That was amazing!" He grinned down, chest now puffed with pride. "I'm glad you think so!" He deflated a bit. "Too bad Rin-chan doesn't think so."

I scowled at the bringing up of the brunette girl. Don't get me wrong, I loved Rin to death. She was almost like an older sister to me. It just seemed that every time I wanted to hang out to with him she always was brought up into the conversation.

"What's with you and Rin-chan? She's obviously not interested."

Obito scowled at me. "What would you know?"

"Well I _am_ a girl."

"Yeah yeah. Look, I'm sure she likes me! She just pretends to like Kakashi to make me jealous!"

I rolled me eyes as his scowl deepened. "Hey! You could at least be supportive!"

Deciding to drop the subject, I refocused on my fire training. "I'll think on it. Just show me how to do that fire ball again."

He grinned at my topic change and showed me the hand signs slowly. I copied them and found myself surprised to feel the chakra forming inside of me. It bubbled up my throat and came out as a small flame, not nearly as big as Obito's but fire nonetheless. We both looked at each other for a beat before we began to excitedly talk.

"Wow! That was awesome DJ-chan!"

"I know right! I can't wait till it I can make one as big as yours!" I was ecstatic to hear praise from my idol. It was almost enough to keep me standing from exhaustion due to my excessive chakra use.

Obito caught me as I fell over, the overuse of chakra filling me. "Hey! Let's go sit down for a bit." He carried me over to a tree where we laid down in the shade.

"Obi-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the chunnin exams like?"

Obito thought for a moment. "Three tests. I can't tell you much though, it's against the rules. Last time we were in it, I got beat by Guy and Rin got beat by…someone else." He stopped for a beat. "Maybe this time my clan will notice me."

"Why wouldn't they notice you?"

Obito smiled oddly. "I'm the black sheep so to speak. I mean, I haven't even activated my sharingan yet! Not to mention it took me forever to learn a simple fireball jutsu…" He rolled over onto his stomach and picked at the grass.

"Well I think you're the best Uchiha ever."

Obito let out a bark of laughter. "I'm the only Uchiha you know!"

"So?" I grinned. "You're also the best ninja ever!" Obito grinned at me and ruffled my hair. "I know. It's hard being awesome!" His grin faded into a small smile. "Thanks though. It really helps to know someone believes in me."

I beamed at him and picked a dandelion, blowing on it to scatter the seeds. "Thanks for showing me how to do a fireball."

"I bet Kakashi wouldn't have ever taught you that!"

"No…but he does teach me how to protect myself. I'm better at Taijutsu then almost everyone in my class!"

Obito smiled at my boasting. "Are you gonna watch me and Rin-chan at the exams?"

"Yeah, Kashi-nii said he would take me."

"Sweet. It starts tomorrow by the way." He closed his eyes. In a few seconds he was snoring.

I giggled at his antics and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. I then scooted over next to him and fell asleep, breathing in his musky scent.

* * *

"Hey! Kid? Where are you?!"

I snapped my eyes open at the familiar voice. Obito sneezed and joined the world of the living, looking around for the source of the noise.

"DJ?! You here?!" Kakashi's head stuck out from the tree above us. Obito and I screamed before hugging each other in terror.

"Oh…there you are. I should have guessed you'd be with this idiot."

"Hey! I was teaching her fire jutsu!" Kakashi flinched. "She hasn't even graduated yet!"

"So?"

"What if she got killed from chakra exertion?!" Kakashi's eye twitched. "Do you know what I would do to you?!"

"Aww, you finally care about her!" Kakashi began to comically throttle Obito by the neck. "It's a mission, idiot! I don't have a choice! You think I like looking out for another

person every minute?!"

I lowered my eyes at his comment before scooting into the nearby foliage. As soon as I was several meters away, I shot off toward the only place that really felt like home.

* * *

"Kushina-san?"

The red-headed woman looked up at me sitting on her couch. "DJ-chan? What are you doing here?" she paused for a minute. "Kakashi problems?"

I sighed as she gave me a small smile. I blinked as a plate of cookies was shoved in my face. "Here, eat one of these. I won't take no for an answer!" Soon I was munching on the baked goods and drinking a cup of tea.

"So, you wanna talk about it?"

I looked at the older female before hanging my head. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised he's only doing this for the mission's sake. It just feels kind of rejecting, I guess. I just want to make him proud of me."

Kushina smiled. "I think he does care about you DJ-chan. More than you think."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You just have to learn to read him differently than normal people! Consider it…training. A good Kuniochi needs to be able to see the meaning in the meaning."

"Wow…thanks Kushina-san!"

The red-head laughed lightly before ruffling my head. "No problem! Now, how about you and Kakashi come to dinner tonight since Minato-kun won't be home till late? You can even go invite Rin over."

I grinned brightly. "Count on it!"

* * *

**Man, I gotta wrap part one up. Next is Chunnin exams! Then A filler with DJ and Obito and then THE mission that sets our plot in motion! I hope you enjoyed this happiness while it lasted.**

**The challenge still stands! _WHAT IS THIS STORY'S TITLE FROM! Hint: NOT the title of a song, it's in the lyrics! Not the Jessica Simpson song either!_**

_**Two Questions: A. What do you want DJ and Obito to do in their last written time together as young friends?**_

_** B. Do you think my relationship with DJ as friends with Team Minato is established and clear? **_

**Happy school days! Review!**

**-Darke**


	11. Chapter 11

**What? An early update?**

**I don't own Naruto! I wish I owned a sloth. _Read the A/N at the bottom please!_**

* * *

It was an unusual morning on the day of the chunnin exams, as usually I woke up when the sun was still low. To my surprise, I was awoken today not by my older brother but the rays of the sun hitting my closed eyes.

My eyes snapped open as I realized I was late for school and I frantically rushed to get ready. As I ran downstairs to eat, Kakashi was lazily reading a book while sitting on the counter.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

His eyes drifted up to my face. "No school. Chunnin exams today."

We stared at each other for a couple minutes before I stormed back to my room. Why hadn't I remembered there was no school? Now that I think about it, Sensei had said something about it.

I yelled down to Kakashi from my room. "What time do we have to be there?"

"Well we can only watch the third test. The other two have to be done without spectators. Don't ask what the tests are. I don't know. I do know that we can follow them to said tests."

I pouted and grabbed my bag of ninja materials. Kakashi seemed to have the same idea since he was standing by the door, own bag in hand.

"Let's get some training in. I need to see how your Taijutsu is coming along."

* * *

"Oh I'm so nervous…"

"It's fine DJ-chan. It's not like you're taking the test."

"But Rin-chan-"

"No. Calm down."

We (Kakashi, Minato, Rin and I) were standing outside of the student academy, waiting for Obito to show. He was supposed to have arrived half an hour ago, but obviously that didn't happen.

"Where could he be?"

"Probably sleeping."

We glanced at Kakashi who glared into the distance. "He's always late."

At that moment, said late ninja barreled into the area and looked around frantically. Once he spotted us, he let out a relieved sigh and trotted over to our small circle.

"Sorry I'm late! A little girl got her cat stuck in a tree and I had to get it down but a squirrel attacked me and-!" Rin's hand covered his mouth and promptly shut him up.

"It's fine, at least you got here."

Obito grinned. "Yeah! We're gonna rock this thing Rin-chan!"

Rin blushed in embarrassment as the other candidates stared at Obito and his loudness. "Let's go Obito-kun. It's time to go get settled in." Obito nodded before flashing me a grin. "See ya soon, DJ-chan!"

I waved as he and Rin walked inside the building. I turned to Minato. "Minato-san, what's the first test?" Minato looked down at me. "Probably a written test. Next they usually throw the remaining candidates into the forest of death to knock some more out. In a month, they'll let the rest fight."

"That sounds…hard."

"My team can handle it." Kakashi snorted in the background at Minato's claim.

"Hey, let's go get some dango. It'll be a few hours before the exams are out anyway." We started walking toward the tea shop. "Don't you need the full team to participate in the chunnin exams?"

"They made an exception since Kakashi already passed." We sat down and ordered our snack, talking to whittle the time away.

"How is your training coming along DJ?"

"Good! I've been practicing the fireball jutsu Obi-kun showed me! I also am the best in Taijutsu since Kashi-nii taught me all kinds of stuff." The bruises scattered on my arms and legs throbbed at the memories.

Kakashi glowered at the table while Minato chuckled. "Be careful, jutsu can take up a lot of chakra, especially for someone as small as you."

I nodded. "That's what Kashi-nii told me!" Kakashi sighed. "Don't call me that. How many times have I told you to _not_ call me that?" I giggled at his exasperated expression.

"Oh! I did some research on your family DJ. It was quite interesting." Kakashi and I grew silent as we listened to Minato. My heat panged at the suppressed memory of my father, but I quickly shook it off.

"Supposedly, your father was from a small clan known for healing and tracking jutsu. They didn't battle much, but each designed a specific technique they would use." I nodded with wide eyes as Kakashi continued staring.

"When you get older, I'll give you their jutsu scrolls to study. It explains why you took to Rin's teaching of medical jutsu so quickly."

Kakashi decided to speak. "I can't help her much in those areas. I know a bit about tracking, but I can only use basic medical jutsu."

"Yes, but it's your job to teach her Taijutsu and basic Ninjutsu."

Kakashi nodded and we sat quietly. The silence was only broken as our food appeared. Kakashi merely watched as Minato and I inhaled the dango. Soon, it was gone.

* * *

"How much longer till they're done?"

"Any minute now."

After what seemed to be forever, the doors opened and a flood of genin rushed out. Some looked elated, some devastated. A few were even crying.

I scanned the area for Rin and Obito and smiled as I spotted them. Rin looked relieved while Obito was walking proudly. They spotted us and walked over.

"How was it?"

"Awesome! I rocked that test!"

"You were freaking out Obito-kun. I saw you."

"Nonsense!" Rin rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Minato. Meanwhile, I conversed with Obito.

"I knew you could do it Obi-kun! I bet you were great!"

"Of course I was great!"

We laughed while Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Doesn't the second exam start soon?" Rin and Obito paled before saying quick good-byes. Afterwards, they shot off toward the forest of death.

"What do they have to do?"

"Survive for five days, I think. Sometimes they add another task in there. We'll meet them at the tower they have to arrive at."

…

I had almost had enough of this exam business. It had been four days since the start of the second test and I was as bored as the wooden floor I paced on. I had been stationed with Kakashi and Minato in a room at the giant tower, with nothing to do.

"Why don't you two go train?"

I glanced at Minato who was watching Kakashi clean his kunai. I could tell he was just as bored as me and wanted to go outside to do something.

"We can do that?"

"Sure. There's a training arena on the second floor you can use."

Kakashi gave me a swift glance and I wordlessly followed him. We passed many other senseis on our way down, each looking at us in confusion. Soon we arrived at the extensive yet empty training area.

"Show me your fire jutsu." I obeyed Kakashi's command and formed my hand seals, blowing out a small amount of fire. He looked at me for a while before telling me to do it again.

I blew a slightly bigger fireball, this time launching it across the arena. It evaporated into air after it had flown for a little while.

"That's impressive for someone so young."

I flinched at the praise from the silver-haired chunnin. I had never heard a sincere complimenting word from him before. A deep pride filled me and traveled throughout my whole body.

"Have you tried forming it into a shape besides a ball? I know it's the easiest, but another form could make it more effective…unique."

"Like…a triangle?"

He let out a snort of laughter. "No. Think of…a spear almost. Like when I had you watch falcon dives. Their body becomes more streamlined."

"A falcon…" I played with the idea for a minute. Summoning up more chakra, I blew a small breath of fire and molded it into a small bird-like shape instead of a ball. The molding drained my chakra immensely; I had never concentrated on so many things in one jutsu at the same time before. I let the flaming bird go and watched it shoot forward before evaporating.

Kakashi nodded his head in approval. "Very good. Looked more like a crow though, 'Hikarasu no jutsu'." I beamed at him.

"Now let's practice your Taijutsu."

…

The reunion with Obito and Rin had transpired very much like the first. We had congratulated them, they thanked/boasted at us, and then we left. Obito said he was leaving to undergo extensive training for a month while Rin was planning on doing the same but in the village. Minato said that the training had to be done by themselves so we would have to wait to see them.

During that month, Kakashi trained me extensively. We practiced fire jutsu and Taijutsu everyday after school. During the morning, Kakashi went out on small missions. Once he said something about a jounin exam, which I promptly blocked out. I was tired of exams.

Sometimes he would run into Guy who asked him to do more ridiculous challenges. Guy scared me sometimes, but he was alright.

At any rate, today was the long awaited third challenge, one I would get to actually see.

Currently, the three of us were sitting in the stands and waiting for the test to start. Almost all of Konoha was there, anxiously betting on the contestants.

A bell sounded out, signaling us to take our seats. It was hard to hear so high up, so I watched the contestants get divided into fighting pairs below. When the bell rang again, two ninja were in the arena, fighting in front of our beloved Hokage.

Kakashi snorted as the two ninja (I didn't know them) fought. When one fell, a bell rang out and the winner was announced.

Several more pairs fought before they called out Rin's name. The brunette shyly walked to the center of the arena, awaiting the signal to start. I could hear Obito screaming encouragement from below.

"You got this Rin-chan! Show that guy what happens when he messes with the prettiest kunoichi around!"

Minato face palmed while Kakashi and I sighed.

As the bell to begin went off, I watched the small dots running at each other and fighting. I grumbled about being so high to which Minato chuckled. I wasn't sure how to increase my vision with chakra yet, unlike some people.

I eventually heard Rin's name announced as winner and the cheering from Obito down below. I also heard the loud smack that Rin dealt him before coming up to sit with us.

"Good job Rin-chan!" Rin smiled at me and began to heal her cuts. "It was tough, but my opponent was a moron."

Minato congratulated her to which she beamed. In the middle of their conversation, the announcer called Obito's name.

I cheered for my friend from my high point, Rin offering her own words of encouragement. Obito flashed us a small thumbs-up before pulling his signature goggles over his eyes.

I squinted at the fighting figures below, watching Obito blow fire and get hit. The Uchiha side of the stadium was watching anxiously, observing their clan members every movement.

Minato winced every now and then, usually when Obito took a nasty hit. Kakashi sighed in anger; I guessed that he could see all of Obito's mistakes.

After the long agonizing wait, the dust that had kicked up cleared to reveal one slouching figure. Rin cheered so I assumed that it was Obito, and I began screaming wildly. My assumptions were confirmed as the announcer shouted Obito's name and he walked up to us, slouching in a seat next to Rin.

"I'm really proud of you Obito, you too Rin." They harmonized a thanks to their sensei before drinking some water that the officials had provided.

I squeezed Obito and offered an endless stream of congratulations to my friend, promising to get him something as a present for his graduation. He merely grinned at me and nodded, exhausted yet excited.

As we watched the rest of the genins fight, a thought crossed my mind. I snuggled into Obito's side and hugged Kakashi's arm, content with the situation.

_I hope this never changes._

* * *

**_Yes, I did just put the whole exam in one chapter. By the way, I LOVE hearing that my writing made your day. It makes me feel so special inside! I loved your reactions to my Deadpool comment by the way. He's one of my top favorite Marvel characters._**

**_oh, Hikarasu= 'Fire crow'_**

**_I just remembered Kakashi has to become a jounin before the Kannabi Brdge Mission! I might throw that in with the next chapter. If not, It'll be separate._**

**_1. Does anyone own the Deadpool game? I want it so bad but Mom said it's too close to Christmas! . (Yes, this is first! XD)_**

**_2. Who is your favorite Marvel character?_**

**_3. Do you want to Beta? (If you are eligible?)_**

**_4. Should I start a collection of one-shot ideas I have for this story?_**

**CONGRATS TO SenjuLilly FOR GUESSING THE SONG TITLE! It is Hero/Heroine by Boys like Girls. Listen to it. She requested fan art from yours truly so I'll be posting it soon! I just need to color it.**

**-Darke**


	12. Chapter 12

**Long time no see! Sorry about the late update, but my sister had to go in for surgery for a never before seen problem. I had NO TIME for anything!**

**I don't own Naruto, but owning Obi-wan Kenobi would be great. We could drink tea.**

* * *

We were at war.

For most people in Konoha it was obvious since the 'Third great Shinobi World War' had been going on for years, but for someone as young as me it doesn't really register. Kakashi had frustratingly explained the current war to me one night when he was upset about it, causing me to also be upset. What if I lost one of my closest friends?

During these troubled thoughts, an energetic Obito ran up. "Hey! DJ-chan!"

I glanced toward him and smiled. It had been several years now that I had been in Konoha, and each of them gave me a stronger and stronger bond to the raven-haired boy. I began to notice everything about him, how he walked to his speaking quirks

I felt my face flare up every time he carried me places and my heart beat faster. When I tried to explain it to Kakashi, he had gotten real stiff and told me to 'stay away from the idiot because now you've caught an almost incurable disease.'

I had told this to Obito who freaked out and got several doctor's appointments to make sure he didn't have anything contagious.

Luckily, the doctor said there was nothing wrong, so hanging out with Obito was still fine by my standards.

"Guess what!" The boy jumped up and down, eyes shining with happiness.

"What?"

"Team Minato is going on a super-special mission next week! We have to destroy a bridge, I think."

"That sounds kind of boring."

"Wha-? No! It's a huge point in the war!

Fear stabbed my heart. "The…war? Obi-kun, what if you guys get hurt?"

Obito laughed at my worries and patted my head. "Don't worry DJ-chan, we're ninjas! I'll come back safe and sound!"

I nodded and smiled at him. After all, if Obito said it, it must be true.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Rin-chan?"

"Yes. You can help me decorate since Obito is being such a bad sport about it and all."

Rin and I were sitting in the park of Konoha, talking about Kakashi's recent graduation to be a jounin. Rin wanted to throw a huge secret celebration for him so I was skeptical. Kakashi wasn't one for celebrations

"Well then I need to get him a present." Rin wasn't going to be talked out of this, so I decided to go with it.

"Oh! Good idea! Here's some money, go get him a present from the both of us!"

Nodding with determination, I ran off to find my brother a present. The markets of Konoha were as crowded as usual, and someone as small as I was had a hard time seeing all that was offered.

In less than two hours, book stores, grocery stores, weapon stores, and even clothing stores were scoured to no avail. Kakashi was a relatively hard person to shop for, surprising since I had been living with him for years. All I had concluded was that he liked practical items.

As I was scuffling along, my eye caught a store I hadn't shopped in yet.

Barks, meows, and every other kind of animal noise filled the air of the small shop. I breathed in the animal smell, soothed by its musky scent. The lady at the counter noticed my small form and called out to me.

"Hey little one! Need some help?"

I assured her that I was only looking before walking over to the cat pen. The small balls of fur mewled and rolled about.

Would Kakashi be a cat person? An image of him popped in my head before I quickly shook it off. Cats were too nonchalant for the strict shinobi.

Why was I in a pet store anyway? Kakashi threw enough of a fit watching me.

I thought about the use of an animal. I knew the Inuzuka clan used dogs to fight. Maybe Kakashi could use one too?

Yes, I decided. Kakashi would do good to have an animal that he could use in a fight. Rin had said to find him a gift.

If a cat wasn't going to work…he needed an animal that could follow orders.

"Can I see your ninja dogs?"

The girl nodded and brought me to a large box of puppies. They seemed to come in every shade and size, little yipping balls of energy.

Deciding my brother needed nothing but the cutest; I began to sort through them.

"Aha!" I carefully lifted a small brown pug from the box, his lidded eyes watching me. He gave me a single sniff before promptly falling asleep. The girl laughed softly, "Are you sure you don't want one that grows bigger?"

"Yes. Here's the money for him." Thankful I had enough to pay for the puppy; I carefully put him in a carrier and walked out of the pet shop. Rin was walking past the small shop, so I called her over to see my gift.

"Did you buy…a dog?"

"A ninja dog!"

Rin sighed before rolling her eyes. "Well we can't put him back now. I'm going to guess you didn't think about getting food? Or that there's a few hours till the party?"

I mentally face-palmed. How could I forget food?

"I'll buy supplies, don't worry. You go to the meeting place and set it up."

I carried the carrier over to the outside of the ninja academy, the meeting point for the celebration. School had let out for the day so nobody would be here.

I carefully set the puppy on the grass and tied a small loop around his neck with some rope. I put it on a tree branch so he could lie down and wander some without running away.

Picking up the colorful decorations, I began to decorate the area.

* * *

Rin showed up later with food and supplies for the small puppy. I had put up everything I could handle; some of the decorations had been too big to handle.

"Alright! I'll help put up the last few things. You go get Kakashi-kun!"

I nodded and trotted off toward my apartment, excited to watch Kakashi's expression.

"Kashi-nii!" Kakashi's head poked out of his room.

"Yeah?"

"You need to come see something!"

"I can't, I'm busy."

"But it's really important!"

The silver-haired ninja heaved a great sigh before fully retreating from his room.

"Fine. Make it quick."

I led the grumbling ninja down to decorated area. His eyes narrowed in distaste as he realized what the whole thing was.

"Rin, I distinctly said I did _not_ want any form of celebration."

"Too bad! Now come on." She dragged the boor boy over to the group of people waiting to celebrate. Anko, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai…

I scanned the crowd for Obito. Where was he?

* * *

"…You got me a dog?" Rin face-palmed while I laughed nervously.

"A _ninja_ dog!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he held up the squirming puppy; the last present from his mound that had been brought by other guests. "What's his name?"

Surprised I hadn't been reprimanded at the uselessness of a dog yet, I answered him. "Pakkun. I named him myself!"

"Pakkun, huh?"

"Yep! From me and Rin-chan!"

Kakashi gave a slight smirk before thanking us both. "I guess I'll train him in my spare time. I still didn't want a party though."

As Rin argued with him I slipped off toward the forest. I had a pretty good idea were my best friend had slunk off to.

…

"Stupid Kakashi…" A thunk sounded through the still air of the forest. I peeked around a tree to see Obito hurling shuriken at the trunk of a tree opposite from the one he was sitting at.

"Obi-kun?"

Obito yelled in surprise before whirling around to face me. "Oh…hey DJ-chan."

"What are you doing in the forest?"

Obito growled before launching another weapon. "I don't know why everyone is making such a fuss about Kakashi…"

"Well he is a jounin."

"Still."

I pet his head and hunched down next to him. "It's just a title Obi-kun. Maybe you'll become a Jounin when you get back from your mission!"

Obito offered me a small half-smile before ruffling my hair. "Who knows? Maybe I will!"

"Maybe then you can…confess to Rin-chan?"

Obito's face lit up as he looked away. Ignoring the small pang in my heart, I listened to him ramble.

"I'm definitely going to confess when we get back DJ-chan."

I smiled sadly, already knowing Rin's answer. "Good luck. Oh! I got you something!"

Obito looked up as I tied a green scarf around his neck. He smiled before pulling me into a hug. "Thanks! I'll wear it when we go to Kannabi Bridge next week!"

"It'll be for good luck! I saw it while I was shopping for Kashi-nii's present."

He grinned. "I'll come back unscathed for sure!" His eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey, let's go get some ramen. You'll need energy for school tomorrow!"

I nodded in agreement as he grabbed my hand and pulled me off toward the famous eating place; his new green scarf blowing in the gentle wind.

* * *

**Sorry if it's rushed.**

**To SenjuLilly: I apologize about the picture! With the surgery and all, there was NO TIME. It's my number one goal to finish though!**

**Well...I hope you guys are well! Next is THE chapter, I hope you're ready for feels.**

**FOR A TOTALLY HILARIOUS MENTAL IMAGE OF WHAT DJ AND KAKASHI'S RELATIONSHIP WOULD BE LIKE IF IT WAS ROMANTIC, LOOK UP _"It'll be Okay" by SherclopPones_. Yes, it's a pony song but it's hilarious!**

**See ya.**

**-Darke**

**PS. I got a _sweet_ Boba Fett shirt. And Assassin's Creed lll. Connor is my new baby.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay, this is like the shortest chapter ever.**_

_**I tried to not put too much angst in it...sorry in advance to anyone who cries. I hope you enjoyed Obito and DJ's time together :)**_

_**I don't own Naruto. Owning Connor from AC lll would make my day though.**_

* * *

"Promise me you'll be safe."

Kakashi rolled his eyes down toward my small form. "For the last time- nothing is going to go wrong."

I breathed a heavy sigh and gave him a tight hug, ignoring his tensed body. After, I moved to Obito to repeat the same plead.

"Calm down DJ-chan, it's not the end of the world." Obito ruffled my hair and gave me a quick hug. "I have my lucky scarf, remember? I'll be safe and sound- promise."

I continued to gaze at him with a troubled look. He sighed before bending down to my eye level.

"Look- when I come back we'll go down to Ichiraku's and eat the biggest bowl of ramen we can buy." He gave me a grin.

"Can we go get tea afterwards?"

"Of course."

I nodded in determination. "I'll hold you to that!" The feeling of unease I had was still lurking in the pit of my stomach.

Kakashi and Minato looked fine- so why shouldn't I?

Minato picked up my small form and handed me to Kushina who was saying good-byes to the other ninja. "DJ, you stay here with Kushina. I don't know when we'll be back, but until then she'll take care of you."

I gave Kushina a smile that she returned. "We'll have lots of fun, DJ-chan!" She set me down so I could say goodbye to Rin.

"Be safe Rin-chan!"

"Of course." She smiled down at me. "I'll watch our boys DJ-chan, don't worry. You focus on the medical jutsu I showed you!"

I gave her a hug and nodded softly. Minato pat my head gently before putting on a backpack. "We'll be back soon DJ, I promise."

* * *

It had been a couple days since the departure of Team Minato. Minato's house was lovely, Kushina was a great cook and the beds were soft and warm. Kushina didn't seem worried about the mission, so I pretended not to be. They had Konoha's Yellow Flash- what could go wrong?

"Kushina-san, what's the mission that Team Minato is on?"

"They have to destroy Kannabi bridge. It'll give us a HUGE advantage in the war, and the Hokage decided Team Minato was the best candidate to send."

I drank a sip from a cup of hot chocolate that was handed to me. "I hope they get back soon."

"They will be."

We sat in silence a little longer. "What do you think of Obito-kun, Kushina-san?"

She smiled. "He's a nice young man, ambitious, but nice. Minato tells me he wants to become the Hokage- he would make a fine one." Her face turned into a scowl. "…If he learned how to arrive at places on time."

We laughed before continuing. "What do you think of him DJ-chan?"

I felt my face heat up slightly. "He's really nice, and he's a great friend. I always smile when I'm around him." My face fell slightly. "But he's more interested in chasing Rin-chan than hanging out with me."

"Do you envy Rin-chan at all?"

"A little bit. I mean, it's obvious she likes Kashi-nii, so it's a little frustrating."

"Men can be blind like that."

"I asked Kashi-nii about his feelings for Rin-chan before, but he said that she was just his teammate."

"Kakashi isn't the type of guy to form attachments."

We settled back into the comfortable silence. I was itching to see my favorite Team again; they felt like a family to me. I heard once that bad things could happen to good people, but it never seemed present in my life.

I felt re-assured that everything would be okay.

It just had to be.

* * *

Kushina woke me up early the next morning. "They're back, DJ-chan!"

All sleepiness left my being as I raced down to the front door. I threw it open and ran outside.

"Kashi-nii! Obi-kun! Rin-chan!"

Shadows blurred in the distance before they became shapes. I did a mental head count- 3 people.

Who wasn't there?

Kushina stood beside me, worry evident on her face. "Whose missing?"

Minato made his way up to us first, Kakashi slung across his back. That wasn't a good sign.

"Obi-kun?"

I looked around him to see Rin shuffling along, head bowed in depression. I looked around wildly. Where was he? Rin stopped by me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"…He's gone DJ-chan."

The word echoed in my mind, Gone.

_Gone._

"No…_No_, he can't be gone Rin-chan!"

Rin sadly looked at me before following Minato. This had to be a cruel joke. Why did everyone look so serious?

Kushina wrapped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry DJ-chan…"

I stood there motionless while tears ran down my face. Why Obito? What had he done wrong?

…

I stood in the familiar Konoha hospital. Kakashi had awoken shortly after arriving- which was a few moments ago- but he was oddly quiet. His left eye was scarred, and he refused to let anyone near it.

"…I'm sorry…DJ-chan…" he whispered.

I looked at him confused. "Sorry for what?" My voice was thick. The past hour had been a rush, my mind refusing to accept that my bright and happy Obito was a pale corpse in the middle of nowhere.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "About halfway through the mission, Rin was captured by enemy ninja. I insisted we continue the mission, but Obito refused." He sighed. "He went after her, and after a while I realized he was right. _He looked me in the eye DJ_, he told me 'those who break the rules and regulations are scum, but those who leave their friends behind are worse than scum.'"

Kakashi's open eye dropped down. "He told me my father was a true hero. By the time I realized the truth in his words, it was too late. I ran to help him save Rin, and we did, but an explosion was set off in the cave she was held in. My eye was damaged, and Obito pushed me out of the way of a falling boulder."

He clenched the bed sheets. "…He never made it. Minato showed up to late."

I wrapped my arms around Kakashi's shaking form. "I can't blame you Kashi-nii. It's not your fault."

He didn't answer me and instead began to sob lightly onto my shoulder. I copied his example, both of us crying for our lost friend. I began to realize that Kakashi couldn't be strong for me- not this time. It was time to be strong for him, no matter how much I wanted to sit and cry.

"…He gave me his eye." I looked up at him in surprise.

"His eye?"

"He awakened his sharingan on the mission…his whole right side was crushed but his left was intact. He had Rin transplant his sharingan into this eye . He said it was his gift to me since he never gave me a present on my graduation day."

Kakashi pulled away and looked at me head-on. "He said…to tell you sorry he couldn't keep his promise about coming back safe...and the said to look after you, make sure you understand what he did. He said to remind you that you would be a great kunoichi one day, and to keep working on your fire jutsu."

I felt tears run down my face once more. "I miss him, Kashi-nii…"

He held me tight. "I know Nii-chan…I miss him too."

* * *

**There we have it.**

**I believe this is the official end of Part 1! Don't get excited, more death and angst are about to come. **

**Tell me what you thought of it! I enjoy your thoughts! On another note- did you guys not like the last chapter? There were only 2 reviews on it, so I was wondering.**

**Have a great day,**

**-Darke**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeey guys. I'm not even going to lie, no update last week because I was lazy.**

_**Thank Bloodywings90 for getting me to get off my lazy butt and write. Oh, and for the question about why everyone carries DJ and the corrections on imotou and onii-san.**_

**I don't own Naruto. I want Rune Factory 4 though. (Props if you know what that is!)**

* * *

As much as I wanted time to stand still, it still pushed me forward.

Obito's death hit me, all of us, extremely hard. I came to visit Kakashi in the hospital daily, sometimes finding him crying softly. I hadn't been at the actual event myself, but it was obvious that it hit home for him. I would sit with him or hug him till he felt well enough to speak to me.

Rin came to visit whenever she could. In my eyes, it was amazing that she had preformed such a complicated surgery in such a short amount of time. When she visited, Kakashi would just stare at her, both having some form of private communication I couldn't follow.

I didn't see Minato till the day of the funeral. His face was shadowed as he looked down, his black clothes contrasting with the blonde hair. Kakashi had been excused from the hospital to attend and was in the same position Minato was in. The Uchiha clan had actually shown up, some members crying while others looked bored. It was no secret that they had been disappointed in Obito. Rin cried softly while the Hokage spoke.

I tried to listen, I really did, but the thought of never seeing my closest friend again ran through my mind constantly. More alarming, I realized I hadn't cried as much as a normal person should of for such a traumatizing death. It wasn't until they were carving Obito's name on the memorial stone that I came back to reality.

And that was it.

All that was left of my friend was a name carved into a block of stone.

His orange goggles were placed on top of it, a small reminder of his happy-go-lucky attitude. It hadn't taken long for the ceremony, a brief hour at the most. Death was common in the shinobi world.

Only sixty minutes in remembrance to the most important person in my life.

* * *

I still went to the academy to continue my studies. Graduation was coming up along with the genin test. I remembered a time ago when Obito had promised that he would be cheering the loudest of all the proud people there when I received my headband.

Kakashi was released in a mere week; the ninja world had adapted to fixing people up quick to return to their duty. He and Rin continued to help the war effort with Minato.

But he had changed.

Gone was his haughty and arrogant attitude. A quieter, thoughtful Kakashi had taken its place. When he wasn't out on missions, he retrieved me from school. Sympathy was expressed to me there, primarily by Hoshi, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

Obito's death had shattered me, but even a broken mirror can be put back together.

With cracks of course.

So here I was, practicing jutsu to pass the genin exam. I had been informed that I wouldn't be put on a team like the other genin would, due to request by Minato. Kakashi had had a rare day off and was showing me how to perform a cloning jutsu while Pakkun sat on the grass beside us.

"Like this…see." He formed the hand signs and a clone of himself appeared to his right.

I determinedly copied the hand signs and found a clone of myself form beside me.

"Very good." He smiled at me from beneath his mask. "Keep practicing and you'll pass with no problem."

I beamed. This new Kakashi was great, minus the awful price that had come with him.

"How is your sharingan training going?" Kakashi blinked and subconsciously reached up to touch the implanted eye. Since he had received it he had pushed himself to his limit trying to learn how to properly use it.

"It's…difficult." He admitted. "But I'm close to finishing that technique I created."

"Chidori?"

"Yeah."

"That's great!" He smiled at me before petting my head.

"Yeah. How about your fire jutsu?"

"It's getting there. I don't have enough chakra to use it more than once without exhausting myself completely."

"It's impressive you made it that far already. Later we'll have to see the Hokage about teaching you your clan's Justus. Now let's go eat, _imotou_."

I followed him inside to eat dinner, Pakkun trailing behind me.

* * *

"Kashi-nii."

The silver-haired ninja turned. "Yeah?"

"Why do you and Minato-san carry me still? I can run and move with chakra and I'm already ten years old!"

Kakashi gave a small laugh and continued cooking. "Maybe it's because you're so short? I forget how old you actually are sometimes." He stopped for a moment. "Not to mention it's a habit since we carried you so much when you were smaller."

"Ah." I kicked a ball for Pakkun to chase. "I got you a present by the way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a series Minato-san was reading so I figured to get you a copy."

I reached into my backpack and pulled out said book: _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Here!" I chirped.

Kakashi took one look at the book and paled. "How in the world did you get a copy of this?! It's sold in adult book stores!"

I thought back. "Well…"

_/Flashback/_

"_Minato-san~ Can I ask you a question?"_

_The yellow-haired nin turned. "Yeah?"_

"_You know that series you were reading? Icha something?" Minato's face flared. _

"_I wasn't reading it! I was…browsing it. My sensei wrote it you know!"_

_I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. "Yeah…sure. Can I have a copy? I think Kakashi would want to read it of you like it so much. Or is it something Kushina-san wouldn't want to know about?"I blinked innocently while Minato swallowed thickly._

"_Fine. Take it. Just…keep it between us, okay? Make sure you tell Kakashi it was your idea to have him read it."_

"_Okay!" I beamed._

_/End Flashback/_

Kakashi gave me a weird look while I blinked innocently. "Just read it when you can. Reading helps take the mind off of worries."

He sighed and left the room, shaking his head.

* * *

"Fire style! Hikarasu no jutsu!" A bird-shaped flame flew from my mouth and evaporated into the air a distance away , leaving me exhausted. I smiled, pleased with my progress.

"Very nice, DJ-chan!" I turned around to see Rin walk into the clearing where I was training.

"Obito-kun sure taught you a lot." My smile faltered at the mention of his name. A small pang of anger and envy rang through me as I recalled Obito's obvious affections for the brunette girl. How could she of not loved such a trustworthy, happy person?

"Yeah…he sure did." Rin frowned at my sudden shift in attitude.

"Sorry DJ-chan…I forgot-"

"How could you forget anything about him, Rin-chan? He _loved_ you. He would have _died_ for you. He would have taken over the _world_ for you!"

Rin glared. "Look, I can't control my own feelings! But I can remember all the good that he did- not just focus on what he can't do anymore. Moping won't get anyone anywhere!"

I breathed heavily. "Sorry…It's just a very touchy subject for me."

Rin wrapped me in a hug. "I know, DJ-chan. But let me get back to why I came to find you." She pulled a scroll from her pocket.

"This is a new medical jutsu I found. I wanted to teach it to you." I smiled.

"Okay. I could use a distraction anyway."

* * *

Unbeknownst to all of his loved ones and friends, Obito was very much alive.

Broken and half blind, but alive.

He lightly brushed his hand over the numerous lines running the length of the right side of his body. Reminders of what was waiting for him at home. He had made a few friends in this cavern of Madara's. Two clones of the great Hashirama Senju, both of whom supported him as he tried to rehabilitate himself.

But they couldn't replace his friends at home.

Not to mention, Madara was a crazy lunatic with even crazier plans that he wanted Obito to partake in, so Obito was ready to escape from this loony bin as soon as he could.

"Rin, DJ, Kakashi…Wait for me! I'm coming!"

* * *

**Tried to keep it a bit happier than last chapter.**

**Things might move at a faster pace now with genin exams, Rin's death, Konoha's attack, and DJ-Kakashi bonding. Once again, please,_ please,_ _please_, let me know if there is anything you want to see them do. The collection of one-shots will very much come alive as soon as I get some ideas.**

**I'm thinking of calling it "Written in the Scars."**

**Halloween maybe? DJ did come from what we would call 'America.' AKA: Land across the ocean.**

_**Question: Ask DJ some stuff! I'll get her to answer anything you might want to know in next chapter's A/N or a one-shot.**_

**Stay in school, don't do drugs, and eat your veggies!**

**-Darke**


	15. Chapter 15

**Were picking up the pace! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter- It's needed yet not. It also foreshadows a bit. _You should totally answer the question at the bottom!_**

**I don't own Naruto. I do own a sweet Darth Vader jacket though.**

* * *

Has anyone ever noticed how many tests ninja's have to take?

That was my thought as I entered the school anxiously; having walked by myself since Kakashi had a mission to attend to.

The genin exams weren't anything special, really. A written test (full of information I had learned from Kakashi before) and a jutsu test (which Kakashi had practiced with me earlier). I suppose having a tutor who graduated at age five helped a bit. I preformed like all of (well, most of) the other classmates did; exceptionally well. I was mostly excited because I didn't have to go back anymore- amounting to more training time for me.

So here I am now, walking outside to say some goodbyes and return home. Grasped firmly in my hand was a Konoha headband- silver, leaf-etched plate winking at me when the light reflected off of it.

What I didn't expect was to see Kakashi break through the crowd of over-zealous parents and congratulate me.

"Good job, imotou. I knew you would be fine." I blinked in surprise as he gave me an eye-smile. He had taken to wearing his own headband across his sharingan eye, so now even more of his face was concealed.

"Kashi-nii, I thought you had a mission today!"

"I did. I told Minato-sensei I couldn't due to important matters."

I felt tears well up in my eyes, so I hugged the silver-haired ninja in an attempt to hide them. Ninja's weren't supposed to show emotion- a rule pounded into us at the academy.

"Here, let me put it on you." I felt Kakashi pull the headband from my grasp and tie it around my head lightly yet firmly. My small emotional spout had cleared up, so I looked back up at him.

I saw his face contort into a grin from beneath his mask. "I'm proud of you, you know. I know Obito isn't here to say it- but he is too."

I hugged him once more before there was a small tap on my shoulder.

"Rin-chan!"

"Hey DJ-chan. I came to congratulate you on your graduation!" We hugged briefly before she presented me with a small gift. I carefully opened the box to find a small necklace.

"Here, let me put it on you." The brunette tied the chain around my neck as a charm chilled the skin on my neck. Upon closer inspection, the Uchiha clan symbol was revealed.

"I know how much you miss Obito-kun, so I was hoping you would like his clan symbol. He would be proud of you."

I had heard it once, but hearing it again only made me happier. I thanked Rin sincerely for the necklace and tucked the charm safe in my shirt.

"So, whose up for some ramen?"

* * *

Days without the academy left me with hours of free-time. All of my classmates had been assigned to teams with a jounin-sensei. Upon Minato's personal request, I was to train under Kakashi when I had the time.

Currently, Rin and I were studying basic medical scrolls she had brought for me. We learned little of healing jutsu in the academy, a shame since I was quite taken to it.

A pitiful Pakkun was my test subject. He had stubbed his nose on some object or another, and Rin was having me heal it. The puppy was not happy sitting still however, making this more difficult than it should have been.

"Hold still, Pakkun!" The pug growled and squirmed, focused on a nearby spider. Rin laughed at my struggle and eventually stepped in to hold the puppy still.

Forming a few hand signs, a green light formed around my hands and rid the dog's nose of its angry red mark. He didn't seem to notice and continued struggling. Rin soon let him free to chase the arachnid.

"Very good, DJ. It's clear you have mastery of basic techniques."

"Thank you Rin-chan."

Kakashi poked his head into the room. "Rin, I need to speak to you."

"Sure, Kakashi-kun." Rin got off of the floor and followed Kakashi outside. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but let it be.

It wasn't long before both ninja returned with grave faces. "Imotou, Rin and I are going to have to go on a mission soon."

"You always do. Why are you telling me?"

"I don't know how long it'll take, just that it's important."

"Like…"

"Yes, like Kannabi Bridge."

I frowned. Long missions always worried me, especially one similar to that one.

"You'll be staying here since you can fend for yourself now. I'm not sure when it'll be, but I'll let you know when it is."

I nodded. "Okay."

Rin waved a good-bye and left. Kakashi looked down at my worried expression and sighed.

"Come with me, DJ."

* * *

The Konoha graveyard is a quiet place.

Kakashi and I were sitting next to the memorial stone, silence between us as we stared at the massive monument.

"I come here a lot, you know." I looked at Kakashi in surprise.

"Really? But we wake up at the same time…How do you get anywhere on time?"

He laughed lightly. "That's easy- I don't."

My jaw dropped. The never late, be-on-time-or-you're-dead -to -me Kakashi was late to missions? It seemed that Obito's death had passed on some interesting habits.

I looked at the stone. "You hear that Obi-kun? You may have not left us your body, but you sure left some bad habits!"

Kakashi mock-growled in anger. "Yeah? Well I'm sure he would be glad to know that you call him an idiot when you find his hair in your hairbrush still! How long has it been since that day…three months?" I snorted at the accusation (and the memory of a funny story.)

"Well I'm sure he would like to know that you read adult novels!"

"That _you_ gave me!"

"But you still read them!" We pretended to glare at each other before laughing. Soon quiet stillness overtook us again.

"I hope you're happy wherever you are, Obi-kun. We miss you down here."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's kind of boring without your annoying presence in my life." I promptly smacked his arm to which narrowed his eye at me. "What? It's true!"

He turned to the stone again. "DJ is becoming everything you wanted, Obito. She's an outstanding Kunoichi- and showing affiliation toward medical jutsu. It's fun to watch her practice your legacy fire jutsu. Did you know she graduated to a genin today? I congratulated her for you."

I smiled and put in my own words. "Kashi-nii has really improved Obi-kun, I wish you could see him. Maybe you can, but who knows? He's not so grumpy anymore- and he's opened up a lot to Rin-chan and I. You would of liked this new Kakashi, though probably not as much as you liked the old one. He's taking care of Rin-chan and I, so don't you worry."

He frowned. "I was _not_ a grump."

"You were too."

"I will show you how grumpy I can get."

I just smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, happy that for once, maybe everything would be okay.

* * *

**So here's the latest chapter.**

**I hope you liked! Will Rin die in the next chapter? Will Obito visit DJ? Will DJ and Kakashi grow even closer? Will Pakkun stop being adorable?Stay tuned to find out!**

**Until then, I'll keep up the question from last chapter since I only got two responses (feel free to ask again if you already have) : _Ask DJ any question! Have one for Kakashi? Ask that too! It'll all be answered soon!_**

**Remember: Chapter/One-shot requests are appreciated! Hit me with your best shot!**

**Have a nice day guys, I love all of you!**

**-Darke**


	16. Chapter 16

**I really hate schoolwork. Please forgive my late update.**

**Here's (what I hope is) a tearjerker.**

_**READ A/N PLEASE.**_

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Does fate enjoy toying with people?

Does he grin and attack until the person is weak before giving them a small light- and take it away again?

I firmly believe so. I think Kakashi does too.

Everything seemed perfectly balanced, yes, Obito was dead. But Kakashi, Rin and I grew closer and remembered him fondly. It was a delicate balance we maintained to keep ourselves from falling apart without the glue that held us together.

Before we delve into why this was my new philosophy, let's start on some happy notes.

As a genin, I could now participate in C and D-rank missions. On his time off, Kakashi would supervise me (AKA: sitting in a cornor and reading) as a sensei would. When he couldn't, Rin would take me or I would follow another team.

It was extremely boring. But it brought back fond memories of Obito.

I didn't socialize with a lot of people due to my anti-social nature. Minato once stated that I only opened up to people I trusted.

My medical jutsu was pretty impressive for my age. I often practiced on Pakkun when he hurt himself and on small animals I found outside. When Kakashi came back with small wounds, he would let me heal them per my request.

But back to my main point.

Rin and Kakashi had left on that super important mission he told me about. I had hugged them both and had them promise me to be safe before closing the door to spend a few nights alone. It wasn't too bad, especially with Pakkun. In addition, I would visit Kushina and Minato for dinner whenever I wanted. I continued to train and go on missions, only growing stronger with each day.

Even though Kakashi was gone, I still visited Obito's gravesite. It had become a ritual between us, to talk to him about our day and such.

It felt like he was listening anyway.

So today I was at Obito's gravestone and telling him about how Kakashi sucked at cooking and how Pakkun chewed on everything and how I wished he was here. I told him about Kakashi's sharingan and my fire jutsu and how I kept thinking of him whenever I went to the ramen bar or the lake.

Then I heard a yell. An anguished, scared, almost-a-sob yell.

What scared me most was that I recognized the anguished chakra signature.

_Kakashi._

* * *

"Kashi-nii?!" I ran up to the entrance of Konoha with dread in my stomach.

"She's not-! No!" I stopped in my tracks as a beaten and bruised Kakashi struggled violently against a few anbu ninja. He twisted violently to see the body held by another ninja.

"Calm down, Kakashi. We need to know what happened." An anbu encouraged as he managed to get a grip on the ninja. An uncharacteristic sob tore its way from the silver-haired ninja's throat.

"I need to see her."

"Hold on Kakashi." Minato's voice soothed him from behind. I saw Minato stiffen considerably when he looked at the body.

I looked around for Rin. Suddenly, it occurred to me that she wasn't there.

I looked at the ninja with the body.

"…Rin-chan?" I whispered.

Due to their better-than-normal-ninja hearing, the anbu whipped his head to look at me. Kakashi and Minato followed his gaze, Minato turning away painfully after a few seconds.

"…Imotou…" Kakashi's voice cracked. "I promised…I'm sorry...I didn't…" he hung his head, trying to get his thoughts together.

"I couldn't keep her safe." He whispered.

I stood in shock, unable to do anything, as Minato looked at Kakashi. "Tell us what happened, Kakashi."

Kakashi's body shuddered as he took a deep breath. "We were doing what you asked, helping the war. On the way, I was careless and Rin was captured by enemy ninja. Luckily, I got her out." He breathed again. "When I found her, she had become the jinchuriki of the three-tailed beast."

I gasped. I knew Kushina was the container for the nine-tailed fox in Konoha, so had Rin become like her?

"She begged me to kill her, saying that the Kirigakure ninja wanted her to return to Konoha so they could use the three-tails power on it. I refused."

Another sob choked him. "So she decided to do it herself. I turned to fight several Kiri anbu, but she jumped right onto my lightning cutter. I don't remember much after that- except for my sharingan change." He looked up to show a new pattern in the red eye.

Sensing he was done, the anbu chipped in. "We found him unconscious with slaughtered Kiri-nin. We don't know who killed them, but they were dead for sure." The ninja laughed emotionlessly.

"We'll take the body to be prepared for a funeral later today. Death is a part of the job, kid."

Kakashi apparently was well enough to go home without seeing a serious medic as Minato guided him toward the apartment. I shakily followed, unsure of myself.

* * *

Deciding to take a nap had been my plan when I got home. I was grief-ridden, not knowing what I would do if Kakashi or Minato left me too. When I woke up, Kakashi was staring at the ceiling while laying on the couch.

He let me heal a few minor wounds I saw on him soundlessly. After I was done, he spoke.

"I didn't keep her safe, imotou."

"She killed herself, Kashi-nii."

"No!" His eyes flashed in anger. "I broke my promise to Obito and I broke my promise to you. I didn't keep her safe DJ, she died on my watch!" I saw his eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"What kind of ninja am I?"

Deciding that I didn't wish to be snapped at again, I sat quietly.

"They're holding the funeral today. Let's go wait for it." He stood up and I quickly rushed to help him keep his balance in case he fell.

He didn't say a word of protest.

* * *

Rin's funeral passed like Obito's, but shorter. Her parents (whom I had never met) cried silently for her as did Minato.

I couldn't believe my lively friend has gone- just like Obito.

Kakashi was stoic, giving off an aura that made people avoid him. When the Hokage was done saying a few words, she was buried in a marked tomb.

Another grave to visit.

When the area cleared so people could go on with their lives, Kakashi and I remained. He knelt down in front of the fresh gravesite.

"I-I'm sorry Rin…" he whispered. "I didn't protect you like I should have. I hope you're happy with Obito now, he always had something for you, you know. I knew you had feelings for me, but I never returned them Rin. You were almost like a sister to me. An amazing, medical, sister." He stopped for a beat. "Thanks for looking after DJ when I couldn't. You were the female role model she needed."

I watched silently as he moved to the memorial stone.

"Obito…I don't feel like I should show you my face right now. I broke the one thing I promised you, and I never deserve forgiveness for that. If you miraculously do decide to forgive me, I'll never be able to repay you. I hope you're happy with Rin wherever you are. I'll keep this sharingan safe for you."

He stopped for a while. "Nothing will happen to DJ on my watch, Obito. I'll double my efforts, keep her safe. I'll do it right this time." He remained stoic until I wrapped him in a gentle hug.

"Obi-kun would understand, Kashi-nii."

We both cried, me for Rin, for Obito, for Kakashi, for my parents. Kashi for everything he blamed himself for.

Yes, fate is against the world. Though sometimes, it seems to like to pick on certain people a little bit more.

* * *

**And there goes Rin.**

**I hope you liked it! But alas, I hope this brightens your spirits:_ I NEED A NEW COVER! SO I AM HOLDING A CONTEST! WINNER WILL RECEIVE A ONE-SHOT OF ANYTHING THEY PLEASE, INCLUDING STORIES ABOUT THEIR OWN CHARACTERS. POST ON DeviantART AND NOTIFY ME TO CHECK IT OUT!_**

_**...And you should answer the poll on my site.**_

**Question: Check last chapter's.**

**Have a great day!**

**-Darke**


End file.
